Loup Alpha, Loup Oméga
by Lyrialoli
Summary: UA- Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ? (na :Tous les chapitres de 1 à 29 seront modifiés suite à certaines incohérences, merci de votre compréhension.)
1. Chapitre 1: la meute Gryffondor

Titre: Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre: Romance, Omegaverse, Humour

Couple: Harry x Draco, Théo x OC

Rating: M

Résumé: Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseurs sous sa forme lupin. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est ce qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

**_Ce chapitre a été modifié. Je vous conseille donc de le relire pour ceux et celle qui l'ont déjà lu auparavant. Merci de lire, Loup alpha, loup oméga._**

**_Bisous, Lyrialoli._**

* * *

Chapitre 1: la meute Gryffondor

La forêt de Sherwood était sûrement l'une des forêts les plus connues d'Angleterre, surtout depuis la création du roman de Robin des bois. Elle était souvent visitée, enfin jamais entièrement... Une partie de cette forêt restait inconnue pour tous, car cette forêt était habitée par des loups. On ne pouvait pas dire grand chose sur eux mise à part qu'ils protégeaient bien leurs territoires, sans pourtant attaquer.

Mais ce que personne savait, c'était que ces loups étaient en réalité des lycanthropes, des humains capables de se changer en loup selon leur volonté. Et la forêt de Sherwood était habitée par la meute Gryffondor, l'une des plus pacifiques et nombreuses de la communauté lycanthrope.

L'Alpha s'appelait Albus Dumbledore. Il avait la particularité d'être un bon Alpha, généreux, réfléchi, mais parfois un peu trop farfelu. Heureusement dans ces cas là, il y avait sa plus fidèle conseillère, Minerva MacGonagall pour le remettre sur le bon chemin. Sans elle, la meute ne serait surement pas aussi grande et prospère aujourd'hui.

Le Bêta, Sirius Black se chargeait quand à lui à maintenir l'ordre mais surtout la paix avec les autres meutes. Il se chargeait aussi de veiller à ce que les humains ne s'approchent pas trop de leur territoire. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui faisait que Sirius haïssait profondément les humains. Mais la principale raison de cette haine viscéral datait de 11 ans. Des chasseurs humains avaient tué son meilleur ami devant lui et malgré les années passées, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre.

Son meilleur ami allait avoir un second fils, en plus. Son nom était James Potter et son second fils hérita d'ailleurs de son prénom. L'aîné de ses fils, Harry âgé à l'époque que de 7 ans, avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre et ne parlons même pas du deuil que dû traversé Lily, la femme de James. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais remariée ni mise en couple, depuis.

Harry venait la veille de fêter ses 18 ans et pour son anniversaire, toute la meute décida d'organiser une grande fête surprise pour l'occasion. Lily en fut tellement ravie qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de courir partout. Elle s'était même réveillée, une fois en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'elle avait eu une idée de cadeau. James lui par contre avait failli gâcher la surprise un bon nombre de fois, il fallait dire que la discrétion et lui n'étaient pas compatibles. Heureusement à chaque fois, il y avait eu quelqu'un pour emmener James loin de Harry, de manière plus ou moins discrète.

Comme disait tout le temps Lily, ses fils avaient la discrétion et la subtilité d'un Troll des cavernes au milieu d'un magasin de porcelaine.

Mais dieu merci, la fête surprise fut un succès, heureusement que Harry n'était pas le genre perspicace. Et pourtant, n'importe qui un minimum clairvoyant aurait immédiatement fait le lien, mais pas Harry... au plus grand soulagement du village, mais surtout de James. Après tout, il en avait bien prit pour son grade à cause de ses nombreuses gaffes et il n'osait pas imaginer ce que lui aurait fait subir son village si Harry avait tous découvert.

A cette pensée, James déglutit tant bien que mal, mieux fallait ne pas tenter le diable.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Harry souffrait d'une horrible gueule de bois, comme une bonne partie de la meute. Il avait l'impression d'être une loque à cause de cette foutu gueule de bois et du soleil qui lui brûlait la rétine à peine, il ouvrait l'œil.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne quitterai pas de toute la journée son lit. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie allait plus tarder à venir le chercher pour qu'ils aillent avec leurs groupes d'amis faire les magasins.

Inutile de préciser que dans l'état actuel des choses, Harry n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Il n'était pas prêt moralement, en tout cas.

Mais quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, Harry crut, pendant un instant que son heure était venu. On va pas mentir, mais c'est moyen de mourir le lendemain de son anniversaire, surtout alors qu'il souffrait d'une gueule de bois, en plus. Vraiment pas glorieux comme fin.

Mais quand il vit Hermione, il se demande s'il y a une chance de s'en sortir si il sautait par la fenêtre et qu'il trouvait refuge chez Sirius, le Bêta et accessoirement son parrain. Mais comme si Hermione avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui lança un regard de défi et lui fit un rictus diabolique qui foutu les jetons à Harry. Aucun doute sur la traduction du geste pour Harry: « Essaye un peu pour voir, mais crois moi si je te choppe tu es foutu ! ».

Donc en personne peu suicidaire, Harry sortit contre son gré de son lit pour se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, la tête baissée. Ses jambes étaient lourdes à moins que ce ne soit ses épaules, il n'en était pas sur. Il savait encore que ça allait être une longue journée ...

« - Harry, je te préviens dans dix minutes, si tu n'es pas sorti. Compte sur moi pour venir te chercher par la peau du cou, en tenue descente ou non ! » Menaça Hermione avant de quitter sa chambre, le sourire au lèvre.

1647 à 0 pour Hermione Granger.

Les choses n'avaient pas changé malgré qu'il était à présent majeur et surtout qu'il avait enfin quitté la case louveteau.

Sur cette dernière pensée qui lui avait pourtant arraché un sourire, il se décida à aller plus vite, avant que sa tortionnaire ne rapplique vraiment alors qu'il était nu. Dès qu'il sortit de la salle de bains, Hermione le choppa par le bras avant de l'entraîner en bas.

Lily était entrain de préparer des gaufres au sirop d'érable, mais quand Harry voulu en prendre une, Hermione l'en empêcha en le tirant vers la sortie.

«- Trop tard, Harry ! Les autres nous attendent ! La prochaine fois, tu te réveilleras plus tôt! »

Et comme pour en rajouter une couche, James lui fit un énorme sourire magnifiquement angélique, qui semblait plus que faux.

«- Ah bah, tu as pas faim, Harry? Que tu es gentil de me laisser ta part, tu es vraiment le meilleur grand frère au monde. Je savais que tu finirais enfin par devenir plus mature, tes 18 ans te réussissent! » Fit James moqueur.

À cet instant, si Hermione ne le tirait pas vers la sortie, Harry aurait sûrement étrangler son petit frère, qui mangeait tranquillement ses gaufres. Lui !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, Harry ronchonna de la luminosité, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer le reste du groupe. C'est à dire Ron, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Théodore, Neville et Hermione.

«- Alors Harry, ça fait quoi d'être un adulte. » Demanda Seamus avec un pointe de sarcasme.

«- Je m'en serais bien passer. En plus, j'ai un mal de tête horrible. »Se morfondit Harry.

«- Tu m'étonne ! Tu as vu ce que tu t'es enfilé hier! »Se moqua Dean.

«- Tu n'étais pas vraiment mieux Dean! »Réprimanda Hermione.

«- Oh Dean, tu devrais avoir honte, ce n'est pas le bon exemple à donner! »Se moqua Ron.

«- Dois je te rappelais qui faisait un strip-tease sur la table, hier ? »Demanda Ginny.

«- Comment ça ?! »Demandèrent Ron et Hermione en parfaite synchronisation.

Pour seule réponse, Ginny haussa les épaules et se mit en route, suivit de Pansy hilare. Tandis que Ron avait perdu toute ses couleurs, Hermione fixait Ron, comme pour avoir confirmation et contradiction, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. En réalité, c'était Pansy qui avait fait le strip-tease, mais pas sur une table et seul deux personnes le savaient, Ginny et Pansy.

Ginny ne tenu pas longtemps avant l'éclater de rire à son tour, pas vraiment aider par Pansy qui riait déjà à gorge déployée. Le bouquet final fut quand Hermione commença à sévèrement gueuler sur son petit ami qui tentait de se défendre, tant bien que mal.

«- Le pauvre, t'abuse Ginny. Ron s'en prend déjà plein la tronche, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, si ? »Fit Harry en mettant la même hauteur que les deux filles de 17 ans.

«- Harry comprend que c'est mon rôle de petite sœur de faire chier mon frère. De plus, Georges et Fred m'en voudraient si je venais à me ramollir. Ils ont mit tant d'efforts pour m'apprendre l'art des blagues et farces, qui serais-je si je gaspillais un tel savoir ? »Se défendit Ginny, un sourire innocent au lèvre.

«- Voilà pourquoi je t'aime ma rousse! Tellement sadique et sournoise, tu es merveilleuse ma Gin '. »Complimenta Pansy, avant d'embrasser sa petite amie.

Pansy et Ginny sortaient ensemble depuis presque 1 ans et pourtant elles ne se quittaient jamais. Même si au début de leur relation, personne ne croyait que leur couple tiendrait surtout à cause de leurs caractères volcaniques, se fut le cas. Le plus compliqué dans leur relation s'était qu'elles étaient toute les deux dominantes, heureusement la meute Gryffondor avait toujours été très ouverte d'esprit.

Au moins, les excentricités de l'Alpha avaient servi à ouvrir l'esprit de chaque membre de la meute...

Ils se mirent en route finalement pour la sortie du village, ils croisèrent sur la route Sirius Black, qui devait surement revenir d'une garde.

Tout le monde avait un grand respect pour l'alpha et le bêta, c'était une seconde nature pour les lycanthropes. Surtout que Sirius était le genre facile d'approche et rieur, n'empêche qu'il tenait son rôle de bêta à la perfection. Il inspirait à la fois le respect et la sympathie.

« - Whaou, vous êtes déjà lever! Je m'attendais pas à vous voir avant midi passer et encore. Vous êtes tombez du lit ou quoi? » Demande Sirius, la voix un peu cassé.

« - Nous allons faire une petite séance shopping. » Répondit Pansy enjouée.

« - Ohh ... je vois. Mais faîtes très attention sur la route, il y a de plus en plus de visiteurs qui sont dans la forêt l'après-midi. » Avertit néanmoins Sirius.

« - Nous ferons attention, promis bêta. » Dit Théo.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le groupe quitta le village pour la ville la plus proche, Edwinstowe. Ils se changèrent donc chacun leur tour, en loup. Pansy et Neville se transformèrent en Canis lupus (loup gris), Ginny et Ron en canis rufus (loup rouge), Luna en canis himalayensis (loup de l'Himalaya), Dean et Seamus en canis lupus lupus (loup gris commun), Théo en canis lupus pambasileus (loup de Yukon) et Harry en loup noir.

Quand ils furent tous sous leur forme de loup, ils se mirent en route pour Edwinstowe. Les jeunes Lycans coururent avec agilité entre les arbres, un mélange d'adrénaline et d'euphorie parcourant leurs veines. Sous cette forme, il n'y avait que l'instinct qui les guidait, ils étaient comme libres de toute responsabilité. Libre sans aucune attache, hors la meute.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Harry fut tenter de rebrousser chemin et rentrer illico presto à Gryffondor. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione qui le traîna dans l'un des nombreux magasins de la villes et Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était à présent trop tard pour fuir.

Il allait passer une sale journée.


	2. Chapitre 2: Un monde très différent

Titre: Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre: Romance, omegaverse, humour

Couple: Harry x Draco, Théo x OC

Rating : M

Résumé: Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseurs sous sa forme lupin. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est ce qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

**_Ce chapitre a été modifié. Je vous conseille donc de le relire pour ceux et celle qui l'ont déjà lu auparavant. Merci de lire, Loup alpha, loup oméga._**

**_Bisous, Lyrialoli._**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Un monde très différent

Très loin de la meute de Gryffondor, loin de la foret de Sherwood se trouvait Hanger Wood, une très vieille forêt qui servaient notamment à un village de chasseurs.

Les chasseurs n'étaient pas réellement humains à vrai dire. Ils étaient différents, ils avaient un gène qui leur donner la capacité de se battre contre n'importe quel animal et d'en ressortir vivant. Ils étaient plus fort que les humains normaux, plus agile, mais avaient aussi un instinct surdéveloppé. De plus, les hommes avaient la capacité de donner naissance.

Il y avait même une légende sur l'origine de ce don dans leur clan. Elle disait que s'était une sorcière, il y a une centaine d'années, qui leur avait donner cette faculté, afin de pouvoir se protéger contre des hommes corrompus par la lune.

Selon la légende, à chaque pleine lune, des hommes et femmes se transformaient en loup, à cause d'une malédiction lançait par la lune, elle-même. Lorsque ils étaient en forme de loup, ces derniers perdaient toute trace de humanité. Peut importe qui se trouvait face à eux, un ami, une connaissance ou même un enfant, ils l'attaquaient et le mangeaient.

Aujourd'hui, on racontait surtout cette légende pour que les enfants ne fassent pas de bêtises. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais vu de telle créature, alors comment y croire ? Mais était-ce une erreur de ne pas y croire ? Ça seul l'avenir le dira...

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Draco Malfoy était justement le fils d'un chasseur, qui riait de cette légende absurde. Lucius Malfoy était pas n'importe quel chasseur, il était carrément le second du chef du village, Tom Jedusor. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur Tom, il était un bon chef même si il pouvait parfois se montrait sadique et froid. Parfois même un peu vicieux et pervers.

Draco se rappela une fois, où il avait surpris Tom entrain de le reluquer sans la moindre discrétion, lors d'un festin. Il était vrai que Draco avait un physique très androgyne ce qui le mettait facilement dans des situations compliquées. Là où certains comme Tom ne faisait que regarder sans toucher, d'autres dans le genre de Cedric Digorry, se permettaient d'aller beaucoup plus loin. A croire que la simple présence de Draco, faisait oublier le principe de espace vital à certains.

Heureusement pour lui, il y avait toujours ses deux meilleurs amis, Blaise Zabini et Lyria Bellacroix.

Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, un vrai trio inséparable qui avaient déjà fait les quatre cents coups ensembles.

Blaise faisait 1m86, avait la peau basané, les yeux marrons, les cheveux courts frisés et des abdos bien musclés. Draco faisait 1m60, avait la peau laiteuse, les yeux gris, les cheveux courts lisses blonds presque blancs. Et Lyria faisait 1m55, avait le teint clair, les yeux verts tirant un peu sur le jaune et les cheveux longs marron toujours attachés en tresse.

Pour ce qu'y était du caractère, Blaise était le plus calme du trio, il avait aussi un contrôle de soi quasiment incassable, il n'y avait que deux moyen de l'énerver: soit on s'en prenait à Lyria ou Draco ou soit on insultait sa mère, Amara Zabini. Draco était le plus réfléchi et farceur, depuis son plus jeune âge, il s'amusait à faire diverses tours dans le village. Il avait aussi un caractère exécrable, têtu, manipulateur et naïf. Et Lyria était la fonceuse du groupe, lorsque elle avait une idée derrière la tête aucune chance pour lui enlever. Elle était aussi la plus sensible, même si son orgueil le gâchait magnifiquement bien. Trois caractères différents mais complémentaires, comme le disaient les villageois.

Le trio accumulait les farces et vengeances, au point où presque personne n'osait encore se mettre contre eux. Enfin sauf deux personnes : Cedric Digorry et ...

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Draco se réveilla doucement, comme chaque matin vers 6h du matin. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé pourtant ça n'allait plus tarder. Alors comme un rituel, Draco sortit rapidement de son lit afin de vérifier si sa fenêtre était bien ouverte, lorsque se fut fait, il retourna aussi vite dans son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pu entendre des bruits de dehors, c'était Blaise. Chaque matin, il venait escalader le mur de la maison des Malfoy au aurore pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

« - Salut, mon blondie chéri, comment va-tu depuis hier ? » fit le basané en arrivant à la fenêtre.

Blondie était le surnom de Draco, depuis que Cédric l'avait appelé, ainsi i ans et depuis Blaise ne se privait pas pour l'appeler ainsi dès que il le pouvait.

« - 'lut, bien jusqu'à ce que tu ne viennes taper incruste. Nan mais franchement tu te réveilles à quelle heure pour venir aussi tôt ? » grommela Draco en se cachant la tête sous sa couette chaude.

« - Je sais que tu peux pas te passer de moi le matin, mon petit Blondie. » s'amusa au dépens de son ami, Blaise. « Et pour répondre à ta question, je me lève à 5h30. »

« - Je suis pas petit, espèce de grand malade. » répondit grognon Draco.

Blaise se moqua alors de lui, après tant d'années, dés que l'on parler de taille avec Draco Malfoy, il partait au quart de tour direct.

« - Bien sur, tu m'en dira tant. Alors, tu es prêt pour le compétition de la semaine prochaine ? » demanda Blaise afin de calmer le blond.

Soudainement Draco qui était sur le point de s'emportait, se ratatina sur lui-même, ça faisait 1 ans qui trouvait à chaque nouvelle compétition, c'est-à-dire tous les mois, une nouvelle excuse pour y échapper. Blaise voulait absolument la faire avec Draco, tandis que ce dernier n'était pas trop pour devenir chasseur.

La compétition des chasseurs était un passage obligatoire pour pouvoir chasser et être respecter dans le village. Évidemment on pouvait être repecter sans devenir chasseur, mais c'était beaucoup moins facile.

La compétition était un moyen efficace pour pouvoir faire ses propres choix, surtout pour les filles. Il était possible d'être candidat que de 15 à 20 ans pour les garçons et de 16 à 19 ans pour les filles, passer le délai, ce n'était plus possible. Comme il y avait une compétition, tout les mois, seulement 1 ou 2 concurrents pouvaient devenir chasseurs par compétition. Mais là où les garçons avaient trois chances d'y parvenir, les filles n'en avaient qu'une.

Draco se tortilla les mains cherchant rapidement une solution à ce problème quotidien. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Blaise savait parfaitement le petit jeu que son meilleur ami avait commençait un an plutôt.

« - Je … j'aurais bien voulu mais … » essaya inutilement Draco.

« - Sérieux mec, tu crois vraiment que je vais croire la nouvelle excuse que tu vas me sortir ! Nan mais j'y crois pas ! On est amis, nan ? Alors dit moi la vérité, maintenant ! » coupa Blaise, blasé .

Draco eut la décence de baisser la tête au reproche de son ami. Et se sentit immédiatement coupable, le courage n'avait jamais été son fort.

« - Je veux pas participer à la compétition. » finit par avouer Draco.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, il avait bien compris que Draco ne souhaitait pas être chasseur, ce qu'il voulait savoir été pourquoi il ne lui en a pas parler avant. Il lui somma de continuer d'un regard faux sévère.

« - Parce que je suis pas fait pour l'être, tout simplement. Je ne sais pas me battre, je suis pas très rapide encore moins fort ! En plus, je suis constamment surveiller par les chasseur, je vais pas leur donné plus d'occasion pour me mater ! De plus, si je participe est que j'échoue mon père sera pointé du doigt et imagine on arrive par je ne sais quel miracle à se qualifier... Que fera t-on si on doit combattre l'un contre l'autre. Et pour finir, je veux être médecin, pas chasseur ! »

A la fin de son discours, Draco était à bout de souffle, il venait de lâcher la bombe et il priait pour que son ami comprenne son choix. Il eut droit avec étonnamment à un éclat de rire de la part du basané.

« - Enfin, j'y croyais plus, franchement tu aurais pu m'en parler y a un moment, quand même ! » dit Blaise entre deux éclat de rire. « Je participerais avec Lyria, puisque elle a l'âge autorisée maintenant, mais puisque tu m'as menti pendant un an, tu vas venir avec moi à la salle d'entraînement, pas le choix ! »

Draco accepta pas trop heureux de devoir se rendre à cette salle de torture à ses yeux. Mais au fond de lui, il fut énormément rassurer par la réaction du basané, il manquait plus que le dire à son père et à sa mère. Narcissa l'accepterait sans aucun problème, la connaissant. Mais la réaction de son père était beaucoup plus complexe à prévoir, étant donné qu'il était chasseur lui même, sera t-il déçu de lui ? Est que il le forcera à la faire ou à essayer ? Ou accepterait il son choix ?

Au moins, son frère, Scorpius et Lyria étaient déjà au courant. Scorpius n'avait pas réagi plus que ça, à l'annonce, il lui avait simplement répondu :

« - Ah... parce que c'était pas sensé être su avant ? Bah conseil, soit plus discret la prochaine fois, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! » avait il dit avant de le planter dans le couloir, comme un idiot.

Draco se prépara en vitesse et les deux amis allèrent vers la salle d'entraînement aussitôt. La salle d'entraînement était utiliser par presque personne dans le village, seul les compétiteurs le faisaient et une fois devenu chasseur, ils n'y posaient plus un pied. Elle était très grande, ou en tout cas assez pour qu'il y a un espace boxe, karaté, judo et de musculation.

Blaise passait le plus clair de son temps dans la partie musculation, elle était la plus grande mais surtout les exercices et machines étaient plus varier, c'est ce qui intéressait le plus le brun. Draco lui préférait de loin le Judo, s'était beaucoup moins violent que les autres et lui et la musculation ça faisait deux. Mais pour faire ''plaisir'' à son meilleur ami, il fut obliger de faire de la musculation avec lui.

Draco dû prendre une pose au bout d'une dizaine de pompes, il décida de s'éloigner un peu afin de ne pas déconcentré son ami.

Il se dirigea vers le vestiaire, afin de s'hydrater et reprendre un peu son souffle. Le sport s'était vraiment pas pour lui.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait dans la salle d'entraînement, il se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage, ce dernier regroupait tout les gagnants de la compétition. Chaque chasseurs morts ou vivants étaient sur ce tableau, une manière de montrer au plus jeune, les héros du village.

Parmi les photos, il trouva rapidement celle de son père, l'ayant regarder des centaines de fois déjà. Ensuite il trouva celle du père de Lyria, Marc Bellacroix. Celle de Evan Rosier, le meilleur ami de Lucius. Celle des frères Lestrange, qui avaient passé ensemble leur compétition. Puis il tomba sur celle montrant deux femmes, c'était d'ailleurs la seule compétition où pas un seul garçon ne gagna. Les deux femmes étaient Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur aînée de Narcissa et Suzanne Bellacroix née Anderson, la mère de Lyria. Toutes les deux âgés de 16 ans, à l'époque.

La photo datait de presque 21 ans, c'est cette année là que l'aînée de Bellatrix et Narcissa, Andromeda a disparu. Draco ne savait pas grand chose, mise à part que sa tante était à l'époque âgée de 17 ans et que elle avait été fiancée à Evan Rosier. Il eut pas mal de rumeur disant qu'elle avait fuit par peur de l'engagement, d'autres disaient qu'elle avait été attaquer ou kidnappé. Mais aucune trace d'elle ne fut retrouver. C'est comme si Andromeda Black s'était volatilisée dans la nature.

Bellatrix avait profondément changé après la disparition de sa sœur et si Suzanne n'avait pas été là pour elle, aucun doute que Bellatrix aurait mal tourné, à l'époque.


	3. Chapitre 3: Les Black - Lupins

Titre: Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre: Romance, omegaverse, humour

Couple: Harry x Draco, Théo x OC

Rating : M

Résumé: Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseurs sous sa forme lupin. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est ce qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

**_Ce chapitre a été modifié. Je vous conseille donc de le relire pour ceux et celle qui l'ont déjà lu auparavant. Merci de lire, Loup alpha, loup oméga._**

**_Bisous, Lyrialoli._**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Les Black - Lupins

« - Harry, réveille toi ! Tu dois aller rendre visite à Remus, aujourd'hui ! En plus, j'ai fais des pancakes, donc on se lève maintenant ! » Cria Lily Evans Potter à son fils aîné.

Harry encore endormi se redressa doucement sur son lit. Il avait été la veille avec Hermione et les autres à Edwinstowe. Tandis que lui avait du se tapait une centaine d'essayage, Ron son sensé meilleur ami l'avait lâchement lâché pour aller avec Dean et Seamus au arcade. Pansy et Ginny avaient comme à chacune de leur sortie à Edwinstowe, étaient partie de leurs coté pour une ballade en amoureuse et peut être pour aller faire chier les serveurs dans un quelconque restaurant de la ville, un de leurs nombreux hobbys. Théo était aller de son coté refaire le plein de livre à l'une des bibliothèques du coin, puis il était parti rejoindre Neville et Luna à la patinoire. Luna depuis qu'elle avait essayer, i peu près 2 ans, adoré venir patiné. Et Neville fou amoureux d'elle l'accompagnait, malgré ses deux pieds gauches. En bref, à part Harry qui avait dû jouer au cobaye, tous le monde avaient passer une superbe journée.

Harry hésita un instant à se replonger dans son lit, retourner dans les bras de Morphée était vraiment tentant. Mais il savait aussi que son corps ne tiendrait pas si il se privait de petit déjeuner deux jours de suite. C'est avec un mélange de regret et de envie, qu'il se décida à sortir pour de bon de son lit, pourtant tellement réconfortant.

Il se dépêcha à se laver, s'habilla à l'arrache avec les premiers habits qu'il trouva. Puis Il dévala les escaliers tellement vite que il termina au pied des escaliers au sol, la tête la première.

« - Tu sais que ton assiette ne va pas s'envoler ? C'est pas en courant comme un olympique que tu en auras plus, alors conseille un pas après l'autre dans les escaliers. » se moqua la belle rousse de 39 ans en terminant de mettre la table.

« - Tu es hilarante, maman ! Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je pourrais croire que tu t'inquiète pour moi ! » fit Harry rempli de sarcasme.

« - Alors heureusement que tu me connais si bien. »

Face à la mine outré de son fils, Lily ricana silencieusement. Elle n'était pas une dominante pour rien et ça Harry et James Junior en faisaient souvent les frais. Fallait mieux ne pas commençait à jouer contre Lily Evan Potter au risque de s'y brûler. Pas qu'elle était méchante, bien au contraire, mais elle était une grande adepte du sarcasme et des railleries.

« - Tu veux que je t'aide, maman à faire quelque chose ? »Demanda Harry, même si il connaissait la réponse.

« - Tu veux rire, toi cuisiner ! Tu veux brûler ma maison encore ou quoi ! Tu t'éloigne tout de suite de ma cuisine, Harry Potter si tu tiens à avoir ton petit déjeuner ! Hors de question, que tu ne touche encore une seule fois à ma cuisine ! J'espère sincèrement que ta moitié saura faire la cuisine, sinon je ne donne pas cher de la peau de vos enfants ! »

Harry ne pu pas contredire sa mère car malheureusement elle avait encore une fois entièrement raison. Il avait faillit cramé la maison, il y a seulement six mois. C'était le jour d'anniversaire de Lily et pour l'occasion, il avait voulu lui faire une surprise. Il préparé avec l'aide plus que précieuse de Neville qui était un véritable cordon bleu, un gratin dauphinois accompagné d'un gigot d'agneau. Neville avait quasiment tout préparé tout seul, Harry s'était seulement occuper de faire la béchamel - inutile de préciser qu'il avait cramé le fond de la casserole - et de placer le poulet et le gratin au four. Même si Neville lui avait pourtant bien expliqué que il devait veiller attentivement sur la cuisson du poulet et qu'il fallait de temps en temps l'arrosez afin qu'il ne sèche pas. Mais Harry l'oublia complètement et s'endormi dans le canapé. Il avait alors été réveiller par les hurlements de sa mère qui venait de rentrer avec James de chez Andromeda et Ted Tonks.

Depuis ça Lily interdisait toute approche de Harry près de sa cuisine.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que se soit au tour de James les yeux bouffis de descendre les escaliers, bien plus lentement que Harry, mais pourtant le cadet loupa une marche et se retrouva comme son aîné en bas des escaliers la tête la première.

Mais la réaction de Lily fut complètement différente que pour Harry car elle accourut rapidement vers James afin de vérifié qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

« - James fait plus attention quand tu descend les escaliers, tu aurais pu te rompre le cou. Oh mon pauvre chéri. Va à table et fait attention où tu marche, d'accord ? » termina la matriarche rousse en prenant rapidement James dans ses bras avant de retourner vers ses pancakes.

« - Favoritisme ! » Marmonna dans sa barbe Harry, boudeur.

« - C'est pas beau la jalousie, Harry. Moi qui croyait que tu avais enfin grandis ! Faut croire que je me suis trompé, dommage ! » Murmura James en sortant son faux sourire innocent dont seul lui avait le secret.

Pourtant ses yeux encore à moitié endormi rendait le tout plus pathétique qu'autre chose.

« - Ohh ... le petit zombie a du mal ce matin ? Si tes amis te voyaient comme ça, je crois que ta réputation en prendrait un coup sérieux. »Se moqua Harry.

« - Tu sais ce que le zombie te dit…» rétorqua James de mauvaise humeur.

« - Il ne va rien dire du tout, s'il veut avoir son petit déjeuner ! » Coupa Lily.

James se renfrogna déçu de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Harry était fier de lui en revanche, il envoya alors un sourire rayonnant à son frère en signe de vengeance.

« - Hermione t'a pas embarqué aujourd'hui, dommage. Qu'est ce qu'on a pu avoir la paix hier ! Bon Harry, parlons affaire ! Je te laisse tranquille toute la journée et toi en échange, tu lève ton gros cul de cette chaise et tu sort ou remonte dans ta chambre, ça te va ? »

« - Je crois que tu n'es pas encore bien réveiller frérot, genre MOI Harry Potter va te laisser TOI James Jr Potter mangeait ou plutot dans ton cas de goinfrait avec ma part du petit déjeuner deux jours de suite dans la même semaine. Finalement Maman avait raison de s'inquiéter, tu as dû tomber un peu trop fort sur ta tête ! Ça à tout dérégler, déjà que c'est pas bien ranger dedans alors là maintenant , c'est la catastrophe ! »

Lorsque Lily arriva enfin avec une assiette rempli de pancakes, les deux frères oublièrent complètement leur guerre-guerre puéril, pour se remplir sa propre assiette et tout engloutir.

«- Deux vrais goinfres, ma parole. J'en ai pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! »

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Une fois, le petit déjeuner gobait, Harry sortit enfin pour aller rendre visite à Remus Lupin Black comme prévu. Comme l'indique clairement son nom, il était le mari de Sirius, depuis presque 5 ans. Et à présent, il était enceinte de presque 8 mois d'un petit garçon.

Lorsque Harry arriva à la maison du Bêta, il eut la surprise de tombé nez à nez avec Nymphadora Tonks, la meilleure amie de Remus et surement la future marraine du bébé à venir. Nymphadora où Dora pour les intimes était une dominante pas mal connu pour être toujours souriante mais très maladroite. Comme toujours, son copain Olivier Dubois l'accompagnait. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur ce couple à part qui se ressemble s'assemblent.

En plus d'être un couple soudé, ils étaient coéquipiers au travail car ils étaient tous les deux chefs de la sécurité dans la meute. En clair, ils devaient s'occuper de repoussé les lycans nomades ou autres espèces animales ou même humanoïdes loin de la meute sous les conseils ou ordre du Beta.

« - Tiens salut Harry ! Euh ta mâchoire risque de se décrocher si tu la laisse trop longtemps ouverte comme ça ! » ricana Dora.

« - Très drôle Dora, je te croyais encore en mission à cause des Fléreurs qui s'approcher trop près de la meute. »

« - Ah, nan ça va avec Olivier, on a réussi à les envoyer ailleurs cette saison. Mais on en aura droit encore l'année prochaine à tout les coups. » déprima faussement Dora.

Les Fléreurs étaient une petite créature poilue, proche du chat, connue pour son intelligence et sa clairvoyance. Mais surtout pour leurs bornages, ça fessaient environ cinq ans que les Fléreurs avaient tendance à se diriger vers la meute lorsque les périodes chaudes arrivaient, puisque derrière la meute se trouvait une immense clairière et un grand lac avec une magnifique cascade. Mais le soucis était que pour y accéder les Fléreurs avaient souvent tendances à aller trop près de la meute. Alors des lycans étaient chargé pendant la saisons chaudes de veiller à ce que aucun Fléreur n'approche trop la meute.

A peine, Harry franchit la porte d'entrée que Remus le sera contre lui malgré son ventre bien arrondi. « - Tiens Harry, comment tu vas, depuis la dernière fois ? » demanda t-il gaiement.

« - Très bien, Remus et toi ? Je suis passer afin de t'aider, mais Dora m'a devancée. Mais se sera la dernière fois, je te le garantie ! » dénonça Harry en fessant défiant Dora du regard.

Celle ci lui répondit d'un sourire confiant et lui fit un clin d'œil. Olivier se retenait de rire face au deux dominants peu crédible, au vu de la situation. Mais se fut peine perdu lorsque Harry et Dora commencèrent à se lancer des clashs pire les que les autres.

« - Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville mais si un jour tu l'atteint, soit gentille et fais moi mes lacets. » rétorqua Harry en parfait gamin.

« - T'a une de ces têtes de gland que même un écureuil viendrait pas la bouffer. » fit Dora.

Ce fut le coup fatale pour Olivier qui tomba dans le cercle vicieux du fou rire. Il tenta de tenir debout grâce à une chaise mais elle ne pu que l'entraîner dans sa chute au sol.

« - Ta connerie glisse sur mon intelligence ! » rajouta Dora.

Cette fois se fut Remus qui éclata de rire. Heureusement il s'était assit sur le divan avant de tomber au sol comme Olivier.

« - Si ta capacité à faire chier les gens devait être converti en jour fériés …Tu serais toujours en vacances. » ricana Harry.

Sirius entra dans le salon pour tomber sur une scène assez particulière, Nymphadora et Harry se chamaillant, Oliver mort de rire sur le sol écrasait par une chaise et Remus riant sur le canapé à gorge déployé.

« - … Hum.. hum...Harry, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! » Avoua Sirius coupant court au dialogue entre les deux dominants peu mature.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Enfermé par un fou

Titre: Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre: Romance, omegaverse, humour

Couple: Harry x Draco, Théo x OC

Rating : M

Résumé: Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseurs sous sa forme lupin. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est ce qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

**_Ce chapitre a été modifié. Je vous conseille donc de le relire pour ceux et celle qui l'ont déjà lu auparavant. Merci de lire, Loup alpha, loup oméga._**

**_Bisous, Lyrialoli._**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Enfermé par un fou

Cédric Digorry n'était pas net, ça Draco le savait déjà depuis pas mal d'années, mais il ne pensait pas à ce point là. Digorry était un connard, idiot, buté, arrogant, autoritaire, bagarreur ect. Digorry avait tellement de défauts qu'une fois, Lyria et Draco avaient rédigé une liste. Il y en avait tellement que la feuille avait était complètement rempli.

D'un coté, Draco allait pour rajouter une seconde feuille à cette liste et y mettre : psychopathe, brute et fétichiste des cages.

L'explication de fétichiste des cages, s'expliquait sur le fait que Digorry venait d'enfermé carrément Draco dans une cage pour félin. Une cage tellement petite qu'elle empêchait Draco de rester debout où de même s'allonger.

Draco était dans cette petite cage depuis une petite demi-heure, plier sur lui même à espérer que quelqu'un passe par ici. Ses bras fins entouraient son corps afin d'économiser un minimum de place, chose qui lui faisait cruellement défauts en ce moment même. Son dos devait être courbait, pour ne pas se tordre le cou, ses épaules étaient abaissé au maximum pour ne pas se cogner contre les parois. Son corps était endoloris, mais il savait très bien que crier à l'aide était inutile ça lui ferait mal à la gorge pour rien.

Après tout, il était dans la salle de stockage et cette salle était presque toujours vide. Seul les chasseurs venaient pour y faire le plein de munition, mais au vu de la prochaine chasse dans trois jours, personne ne viendrait ici. Le seul espoir de Draco restait Blaise, mais encore fallait il que le basané puisse le retrouver dans cette salle en sachant que Draco n'avait aucune raison d'être là.

Dire que la matinée avec très bien commençait, il avait passer une bonne nuit, il avait comme toujours été réveiller par Blaise au aurore, qui l'avait quitté pour rendre visite à Lyria qui était malade. Puis il a fallut que son père lui demanda qu'il aille lui chercher un pack de bierre à la brasserie. Et Draco en entrant dans la brasserie, était tombait sur un groupe de jeune chasseurs dont Cédric. Ce dernier avait trop bu au vu de son odeur et de sa façon de marcher.

Lorsque Digorry s'était avancer Draco ne su pas si devait rire de la marche qui se voulait sur ou si il devait avoir pitié pour lui. Mais il changea vite d'avis, car Digorry arriva à sa hauteur et l'embrassa avec force. D'abord surpris, Draco se laissa faire, mais il redescendu sur terre, lorsque Digorry tenta de forcer la barrière de sa bouche avec sa langue.

Draco le repoussa violemment, en tout cas assez pour que Cédric tombe au sol. Suite à ça, Digorry péta un plomb et se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol et lui lécher, embrasser la gorge du blond, ainsi que sa mâchoire puis reprit possession des lèvres de Draco. Heureusement le gérant de la brasserie força Digorry à lâcher sa prise et à sortir, chose qui ne fut pas aisé.

Draco se dépêcha de pendre le pack de bierre pour Lucius et prit la poudre d'escampette. Mais ce que Draco ne pensa pas était que Cédric le suivrait puis l'emmènerai contre son gré dans la salle de stockage afin de l'enfermer dans une cage pour félin.

En même temps, il fallait vraiment pas être tout seul dans sa tête pour imaginer ce genre de situation complètement farfelu.

« - Pourquoi me repousse-tu autant, Draco ? Tu es fais pour moi et tu le sais, pourtant ! On se connais depuis toujours, personne ne pourrait mieux s'occuper de toi que moi ! En plus, tu sais que je suis très convoitais, tu devrais être honorer que moi, je m'intéresse à toi. Je comprend que tu veuille de faire désirer mais là, c'est trop ! » fit Digorry mielleux. toujours un peu tanguant.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer face à l'ego surdimensionné de Digorry. Il aurait vraiment dû pas se lever ce matin !

« - Tu te sur-estimes beaucoup trop, je trouve. » rétorqua Draco écœuré.

« - Je sais ma valeur, je suis beau, charmant, intelligent, en bref je suis parfait. Tu penseras la même chose lorsque je te prendrais profondément à notre lune de miel. Toi et moi dirigerons le clan et je compte faire en sorte que tu porte mes enfants de gré ou de force ! Je prendrais bien soin de toi, mais si tu me désobéis crois moi que je te dresserais. »

Draco trembla de peur face à la menace de Digorry. Draco ne voulait pas d'enfant et encore moins les porter lui même. Il sentait que les choses allaient très bientôt dérapé si personne n'intervenait, donc dans un dernier élan de courage, Draco hurla de détresse.

« A L'AIDE ! Pitié venait m'aider, Digorry m'a enfermé ! A L'AIDE ! »

Digorry ricana face à l'acte idiot qu'avait fait le blond. Il donna un coup de pied dans la cage afin de le faire taire le blond, mais Draco continuait à crier et à appeler de l'aide. C'était sa dernière chance.

« - Tu vas te la fermer, mon joli. Si tu veux pas que c,est qui te fasse la fermer ! » menaça Digorry avec une bierre du pack que Draco transportait plus tôt, dans la main.

D'un coup, la porte fermé de la salle s'ouvra ou ne pas dire se cassa et Blaise se jeta sur Digorry. Blaise lui envoya rapidement un coup de genou en plein dans le nez, se qui le fit saigner. Puis il l'assomma d'un coup bien placé dans la nuque et Cédric tomba net au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Lorsque Blaise libera enfin Blondie de la cage, il songea un instant à y faire rentrer Digorry à la il changea d'avis en voyant que même avec la taille de Draco, il était obliger d'être plier en deux. Cédric n'y survivrait pas dedans.

« - Est ce que tu vas bien, Draco ? Est ce qu'il t'a blesser ou fait du mal ? » s'inquiéta Blaise néanmoins.

Draco lui fit signe qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Il avait seulement un peu mal à la gorge pour avoir hurlait quelques minutes plus tot. Draco savait très bien que si Blaise ne l'avait pas retrouvait aussi vite, cette histoire aurait pu très ma se finir pour lui.

« - … Bon tu maintenant si tu m'expliquais comment tu as fini dans une cage et surtout qu'est ce que tu foutais dans la salle de stockage. J'hallucine, je m'absente une petite heure et tu finis dans une cage ! Et dire que on aurait du aller au lac, on devait y aller pour ramener à Lyria une étoile de mer, je te signale. Tant pis pour sa surprise, j'imagine. Mais putain, Digorry est vraiment un psychopathe, pourtant la semaine dernière, je pensais lui avoir régler son compte. Crois moi, que si il n'était pas un chasseur, je l'aurai déjà égorger et broyer et j'aurais brûler son cadavre ensuite, pour finalement danser sur sa tombe. » rumina Blaise.

« - Je t'imagine bien faire ça ! » Rigola Draco, la voix cassé.

« - Et devine ce que j'ai appris en te cherchant ! La compétition a été reculer d'une semaine. Nan, mais j'y crois pas, quand ce n'est pas toi qui me trouve une excuse bidon pour ne pas participer, c'est ses putains de chasseurs qui m'en empêchent ! Vous vous êtes passer le mots ou quoi ! c'est pas trop demandé quand même ? En plus, si maintenant, je dois protéger ton mignon petit minois à chaque minute de la journée, je vais jamais y arriver ! »

« - Je suis pas mignon, ni petit! » rétorqua Draco.

Blaise éclata de rire en lui assurant qu'il l'était. Draco bouda peu convaincu par l'adjectif que Blaise utilisait pour le décrire.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle responsabilité

Titre: Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre: Romance, omegaverse, humour

Couple: Harry x Draco, Théo x OC

Rating : M

Résumé: Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseurs sous sa forme lupin. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est ce qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

**_Ce chapitre a été modifié. Je vous conseille donc de le relire pour ceux et celle qui l'ont déjà lu auparavant. Merci de lire, Loup alpha, loup oméga._**

**_Bisous, Lyrialoli._**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle responsabilité

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la raison de son parrain, c'était vraiment( une très grande responsabilité. Trop grande pour lui. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'une telle responsabilité, mais il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir Sirius ou les autres membres de la meute. Heureusement Sirius avait proposer à Harry que pour plus de sécurité, il le fasse avec ses amis, Ron et compagnie. Fallait avouer que ça lui avait enlever un peu de sa peur, mais une partie continuait de le ronger...

Alors il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre la maison de la famille Weasley appelaient par tous, le Terrier afin d'aller voir Ron, son meilleur ami.

En arrivant au Terrier, on pouvait entendre des cris provenant de l'intérieur. C'était évidemment Fred et Georges, les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient encore dû faire une connerie. Les deux garçons étaient connus dans le clan comme des farceurs nés, ils avaient la mauvaise tendances à faire des farces à tout va, au points que beaucoup n'en étaient même plus surpris. Molly Weasley, la matriarche passait son temps à devoir les réprimander, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait être furieuse contre eux. Mais le problème avec la matriarche Weasley était que lorsque elle était en colère, il fallait mieux prendre ses jambes à son cou. Molly en colère pouvait donnait des frissons aux plus courageux du clan.

La famille Weasley était la plus grande famille de la meute Gryffondor, pour ne pas dire du pays. De plus, chaque membre de cette famille était un dominant.

Arthur, le patriarche était le conseiller de la meute, alors qu'il était âgé que de 44 ans. Bill était l'aîné de la famille, âgé de 23 ans, professeur pour les plus petits des enfants et il était marié à Fleur qui portait son premier enfant de 4 mois. Ensuite il y a Charlie, le second fils âgé de 21 ans, éleveur et bientôt marié à Daniel. Après il y avait Percy âgé de 20 ans qui travaillait dans l'agriculture. Puis il y avait les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny.

En voyant que la matriarche Weasley était en colère, Harry préféra appeler Ron en lançant des cailloux sur la fenêtre du roux. Celui ci répondit après une dizaines de cailloux plus tard. Mais Ron n'arriva pas avant quinze minutes et pas en très bonne état psychologique.

« - Tu as intérêt a avoir une excellente raison de m'avoir fait descendre, en sachant que ma mère était dans cette état ou je t'étripe de mes mains. » menaça Ron encore avec le teint d'un cadavre.

Harry du se retenir de rire, face à l'état son ami. Ron exagérait trop souvent les choses, donc il se contenta de hocher la tête en cherchant comment lui annoncer la grande nouvelle.

« - A cause de toi, ma mère m'a puni pendant une semaine d'informatique et de sortie. Soit disant parce que je suis rentré dimanche dernier à midi et que j'avais bu. Alors que elle avait convenu avec mon père me pardonnaient pour cette fois. » expliqua hors de lui Ron.

« - Je sais pas, si pour toi c'est important mais pour moi ça l'ai vraiment. »

« - Abrège alors ! Ou je te tue . » répliqua amèrement Ron.

« - Okay, mais relaxe, on dirai que tu viens de t'échapper d'un asile et ça fait franchement peur. »

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui lança un regard noir et un sourire sadique. Harry compris aussitôt que valait mieux pour lui qu'il stoppe ce petit jeu avant de en subir les conséquences.

« - Bon ! Comme tu le sais déjà, demain il y a une chasse de prévue. Eh comme tu sais, c'est à Sirius de se chargeait de la surveillance lors des chasse ? Mais avec l'état de Rémus, Sirius vient de me demander que se soit moi qui le remplace ! Il veut que je puisse faire mes preuves. » raconta Harry inquiet.

« - Whaou ! Trop génial ! Tu vas assurer, mon pote ! » félicita d'un coup Ron.

« - Oui enfin je sais pas. Je suis très heureux d'avoir une telle chance, mais j'ai peur d'échouer. Je devrais peut être laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus expérimenté ? Comme Dora ou Olivier... »

« - Ah non ! Sûrement pas ! Tu dois le faire, tu es un mâle dominant, tu peux largement le faire ! Et si ça peut te rassurer on sera tous là pour t'aider. »

« - Merci Ron. »

Les deux amis allèrent aussi vite possible annoncer la nouvelle au reste de leurs amis. Malheureusement Ginny, Pansy et Seamus ne purent pas les accompagnés.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Le jour tant attendu arriva très vite. Harry était de plus en plus inquiet. Ron et Hermione tentèrent de l'encourager et de lui faire changer les idées, mais c'était peine perdu. Même Lily et James lui souhaitèrent ''bonne chance'' face à sa prochaine responsabilité. Le stress était donc à son maximum pour Harry.

Harry se réveilla pour une fois avant l'heure convenu la veille, dans sa tête toute ses craintes et angoisses tourbillonnaient à vitesse grand V. Il décida alors de aller traîné un peu avant de rejoindre tous le monde à l'entrée de la meute. Sur le chemin, il rencontra plusieurs lycans de la meute qui lui souhaitèrent leurs félicitations. Puis il rencontra Daniel, le fiancé de Charlie Weasley. Daniel venait d'une autre meute, Serdaigle, il avait eut le coup de foudre pour le dominant roux et avait choisi de rester à Gryffondor où maintenant il aidait à l'infirmerie avec Pomfresh et Seamus, qui était depuis peu l'assistant de Pomfresh.

« - Alors, prêt pour cette nouvelle expérience ? » demanda Daniel.

« - Bien sur que je le suis ! Je suis un Potter ! » fit Harry lui même pas convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« - Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir peur, mais ça ne doit jamais t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux. En plus, si j'ai bien compris Ron et les autres seront là avec toi. »

Harry hocha la tête rassuré. Charlie les rejoignit en apercevant son fiancé et Harry.

« - Alors, Harry ! Comme ça, tu vas surveiller la chasse, tant mieux ! Tu vas assurer comme toujours ! Mais évite d'être trop loin des autres et fait attention au piège, surtout et aussi... AIE ! Mais ça fait mal !»

Charlie fut couper par Daniel qui lui avait écraser le pied le plus fort possible. Harry était blanc comme un linge à cette instant. Charlie avait vraiment la délicatesse d'un phacochère.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout va très bien se passer ! Tu as la meute avec toi, nous sommes une famille, si il y a un soucis, tous le monde t'aidera. » réconforta Daniel.

« - Oh oui, Daniel a raison. Tu es largement capable de le faire, même les yeux fermés, mais évite quand même. De toute façon, il y a jamais ou presque jamais rien. » rajoute Charlie.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel face à son fiancé. Il donna un dernier sourire de encouragement à Harry et emmena Charlie à sa suite, afin de laisser Harry se concentrait.

Harry alla au point de rendez vous, il y avait une vingtaine de personnes présentes. Harry souffla un bon coup puis il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda à tout le monde si ils étaient prêt à y aller. Il eut une réponse affirmative.

Alors tous les lycans présents se changèrent en loup, chacun leurs tours et ils se mirent en route, Harry en tête.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une petite ballade au lac

Titre: Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre: Romance, omegaverse, humour

Couple: Harry x Draco, Théo x OC

Rating : M

Résumé: Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseurs sous sa forme lupin. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est ce qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

**_Ce chapitre a été modifié. Je vous conseille donc de le relire pour ceux et celle qui l'ont déjà lu auparavant. Merci de lire, Loup alpha, loup oméga._**

**_Bisous, Lyrialoli._**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une petite ballade au lac

Draco dormait merveilleusement bien, pour une fois, il avait pu être tranquille la veille, loin de Digorry l'insupportable psychopathe, chose devenu rare ces derniers temps. Et tout ça, uniquement grâce à la compétition qui arrivait à grands pas.

Alors Draco avait pour une fois décidé d'en profiter pour faire la grasse matinée...

Malheureusement ses deux meilleurs amis, Blaise et Lyria, en avaient apparemment décider autrement, puisque les deux amis s'étaient faufiler jusqu'à la chambre du blond qui dormait encore... Heureusement ou malheureusement, le blond n'avait pas fermer la fenêtre...

Lyria avait enfin vaincue sa vilaine grippe, Draco n'avait pas pu aller la voir depuis d'ailleurs. Le père de Lyria, Marc Bellacroix l'avait mise en quarantaine chez elle afin qu'elle guérisse mieux, enfin ceci était la version officiel. En réalité, Monsieur Bellacroix était le genre à être surprotecteur envers elle surtout depuis le décès de sa femme, Suzanne alors que Lyria avait que 11 ans. Il passait son temps à vouloir contrôler la vie de sa fille, au points de vouloir contrôler ses sorties, sa nourriture ou même ses amis. Il essayait même depuis quelques mois de la marier à Cormac McLaggen, le meilleur ami de Digorry et un excellent chasseur pour son jeune âge et surtout que Lyria détestait évidemment.

Lyria et Blaise regardèrent leur ami blond, un sourire sadique plaqué sur leur visage et dans une synchronisation parfaite ils sautèrent sur le lit du blond toujours endormi. Draco faillit hurler de terreur, seulement Blaise avait prit l'initiative de lui boucher la bouche à temps, avant qu'il ne réveille toute la maison des Malfoy. Le trio se regarda quelques minutes dans un silence religieux, puis comme le calme avant la tempête, Draco fusilla ses amis du plus sombres regards possibles.

« - Bah on est pas content de me voir ? » demanda Lyria avec un grand sourire remplis de fausse innocence.

Draco opta pour un grognement en réponse. Bien sur, qu'il était content de la voir, mais si elle pouvait être moins matinale cela l'aurait bien arranger. A peine, elle descendit du lit qu'elle se retourna vers Draco, le sourire toujours plaqué au visage.

« - Allez la marmotte, sors de ce lit, on n'y va ! » fit elle.

« - On va où ? »

« - Tu verras lorsqu'on y sera ! Aller grouille toi ! » ordonna t elle.

Blaise de son coté avait bien du mal à contenir son fou rire face à ses amis. Lyria malgré sa petite taille avait beaucoup de force et surtout savait se faire écouter. Draco ronchonna un dernier coup et prit la poudre d'escampette pour aller dans la salle de bain.

« - Oublie pas ton maillot de bain, Blondie ! » rajouta le basané.

Un autre grognement se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte. Ce qui fient rire les deux amis encore dans la chambre.

« - J'ignorais que tu avais perdu l'usage de la parole pendant que j'étais absente. C'est Digorry qui te la prit ? » se moqua Lyria.

Cette fois, Blaise était plié en deux essayant avec tout sa bonne volonté de ne pas rire trop fort. Une fois prêt, le trio se mit en route pour le lac. Lyria devait être le plus loin possible du village afin que son père ne vienne pas la chercher, alors la meilleur destination était le lac surtout que le temps était magnifique avec pas un nuage à l'horizon.

Il leurs fallut plus de 1 heure pour s'y rendre. Draco avait même râler pendant tout le trajet tandis que Blaise s'entraînait avec le maniement du couteau et Lyria escaladait les arbres comme un acrobate dans les cirques d'humains. A peine arrivèrent t-ils à destination que Blaise prit Draco sur son dos pour le balançait dans le lac à l'eau azur. Puis il combattu contre Lyria afin de la faire rejoindre Draco dans l'eau, ce que Lyria tenta aussi. Draco se rapprocha doucement comme un serpent et d'un coup attrapa la main de Lyria et Blaise et les tira à lui pour les faire tomber en même temps. Draco du évidement fuir lorsque Lyria et Blaise remontèrent à la surface, mais Draco n'échappa à ses deux amis longtemps et c'est que débuta une bataille acharné entre eux.

Le trio s'amusa dans l'eau presque toute la matinée, le meilleure fut que Blaise avait fait ou plutôt la mère de Blaise avait fait des sandwichs pour le midi. Après la pose repas, le trio s'allongea sur les pierres qui entourer le lac, fixant le ciel chacun perdu dans ses propre pensées. Puis ils retournèrent dans le lac pour se rafraîchir, la chaleur étant bien trop présente.

Le groupe se mirent en route pour rentrer au village, au milieu d'après-midi. Connaissant Marc Bellacroix, il était sûrement entrain de chercher Lyria en se rongeant les ongles à sang chez les Malfoy ou dans les rues du village.

Le retour fut plus calme que l'aller, cependant le bien être de chacun était toujours présent. Ils parlaient tranquillement de Madame Goyle, la femme la plus bête du village avec Madame Crabbe. Deux femmes de chasseurs qui avaient fait deux gorilles sans cervelle, eux non plus. Comme quoi, l'intelligence s'était génétique.

« - Tu te rappelle la semaine dernière, M'dame Goyle était tombé de l'échelle et que Vincent a criait dans tout le village que sa mère savait voler, mais qu'elle était tomber seulement parce que y avait pas assez de vent. » raconta Blaise hilare.

« - Ah oui ! Sa mère ne savait plus où se mettre après ça. » rajouta Lyria.

La discussion continua un petit moment, mais elle fut couper par l'arriver du père de Lyria. Monsieur Bellacroix semblait hystérique lorsque il courut pour empêcher sa fille de se sauver encore.

« - Tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente raison à me donner pour expliquer pourquoi tu es sorti alors que hier encore tu était malade à souffrir le martyre, jeune fille. Et où es tu aller, d'abord ? » s'écria Marc furieux.

Lyria était figé pour ne pas dire pétrifiée, elle savait déjà que elle allait avoir des problèmes en rentrant mais elle avait pas penser que son père irait jusqu'à la chercher dans la foret aussi loin du village. Il était encore à une demi heure du clan. Draco et Blaise n'osèrent rien dire, M'sieur Bellacroix était terrifiant lorsque il était en colère et pire lorsque ça concerner Lyria.

« - Bonjour Papa, comment ça va ? Tu as passer une bonne journée ? Moi ? Génial, merci de demander.. » tenta Lyria pour changer de sujet.

« - Tu te moque de moi ! Tu aurais du rester à la maison aujourd'hui. En plus, Cormac est passé prendre de tes nouvelles ! Le pauvre était désemparé de ne pas t'avoir vu, pour la peine demain tu passera ta journée avec lui ! Et c'est non négosiable, Lyria Bellacroix ! » s'énerva un peu plus le patriarche.

Blaise n'aimait pas du tout ça de son coté, Cormac McLaggen avait la mauvaise tendance de trop profiter que le patriarche Bellacroix voulait en faire son gendre pour en faire voir de toute les couleurs à Lyria. Mais Blaise comptait pas laisser MacLaggen faire quoique se soit à sa meilleure amie et son premier amour secret.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Embuscade victorieuse

Titre: Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre: Romance, omegaverse, humour

Couple: Harry x Draco, Théo x OC

Rating : M

Résumé: Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseurs sous sa forme lupin. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est ce qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

**_Ce chapitre a été modifié. Je vous conseille donc de le relire pour ceux et celle qui l'ont déjà lu auparavant. Merci de lire, Loup alpha, loup oméga._**

**_Bisous, Lyrialoli._**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Embuscade victorieuse

La meute se mit en route en direction du lieu de la chasse, Harry qui avait d'abord commencer en tête afin de montrer le chemin, laissa rapidement sa place à Seamus et Dean. Afin que Harry puisse s'éloigner du groupe pour plus facilement repérer les dangers envers la meute. Finalement la chasse se passait plutot bien aucun danger à l'horizon. Hermione avec une autre louve dominé s'occupaient de former et surveiller les 4 jeunes louveteaux. Dean et Seamus chassaient du cerf comme à leurs habitudes, accompagnés de Neville qui s'amusait plus que chassait réellement. Luna, elle était justement entrain de courir avec ses parents après un sanglier. Ron chassait avec 3 autres dominants un lynx.

Théo, lui était justement entrain lui aussi de veiller à que aucun danger n'approche des différents membre de la meute présent. Théo lors de chaque chasse, il restait avec Sirius afin d'être former. Il s'y connaissait bien dans la surveillance et l'observation lors des chasses.

Théo était un dominant, mais il avait un caractère calme et réfléchis contrairement à ses amis.

Alors Harry était soulager que Théo se soit proposer lui-même, de s'entraider. Aucun doute que plus tard, Théo pourrait faire un excellent Beta.

« - Finalement Daniel avait raison. Je me suis inquiété pour rien. » murmura Harry pour lui même.

Théo sourit face au murmure de son ami, il se doutait qu'il avait craint cet chasse. Comme dit le dicton : '' J'ai appris que le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais la capacité de la vaincre. '' ( na : Nelson Mandela)

Chose que Harry avait accompli avec brio pensa Théo en fixant son ami.

Plus tard, Harry pouvait voir que une biche, 2 cerfs, et 5 lapins ainsi que un lynx et 3 sanglier avaient été attrapé, tandis que les louveteaux avaient abandonnés la chasse au lapin pour celle au papillon qui semblaient les intéressaient beaucoup plus. Le groupe de Ron avaient pas perdu de temps et avaient commençaient à pourchasser un cerf tandis que celui de Luna chassaient un raton laveur assez rapide mais bien dodu, et celui de Dean se chassaient maintenant entre eux.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Ils s'étaient passer plus de trois longues heures de chasses avant que Harry ne prenne la décision de terminer la chasse. Il poussa un hurlement afin d'avertir chaque lycanthrope que ils devaient se rejoindre dans la clairière la plus proche du village, qui était à une petite heure de course de Gryffondor. Là ou étaient justement placé les animaux attrapés.

D'autres hurlement se firent entendre plus loin signifiant leurs accords et qu'ils prévenaient par la même occasion, d'autres n'ayant pas entendu le message Harry.

Ce dernier se mit alors en route pour la clairière avec Théo. Lorsque ils furent sûr que chacun avaient bien répondu à son hurlement. Les deux loups courraient dans la foret avec une aisance incroyable. Harry était le plus rapide, mais Théo était le plus souple, ce qui faisait que ils étaient tous les deux, les plus rapide du village.

Un futur Alpha et son Beta comme disaient souvent les membres de la meute.

En arrivant à la clairière, il n'y avait que le groupe de Hermione, les louveteaux jouaient encore entre eux, mais avaient été obéissant face à l'autorité de Harry. Ensuite arriva le groupe de Ron, ils avaient dans leurs gueules des sacs en toiles possédant à l'intérieur plusieurs petits animaux qui venaient surement d'attrapés.

Tout à coup, une détonation se fit entendre peu loin de la clairière, Les oiseaux s'envolèrent tous dans un ensemble rapide. Des chasseurs !

La panique gagna rapidement les enfants ainsi que les femelles dominés présents dans la clairière. Harry voulut emmener tous le monde loin d'ici, mais il manquait plusieurs groupes dont celui de Neville et de Luna.

Puis un hurlement se fit entendre, ça venait de Dean. Ils avaient un problème, alors sans réfléchir, Harry ordonna aux lycanthropes présents de rentrer sans la moindre exception, mais évidement Théo, Hermione et Ron le suivirent. En route, ils croisèrent d''autres groupes à qui Harry ordonna de partir.

C'était la panique, Luna et Neville protégeaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient deux petits louveteau, tandis que Dean se battait avec deux autres dominants, les parents des deux louveteaux. Plus loin il y avait deux autres loups esquivant les balles des chasseurs.

Harry s'en plus de cérémonie ordonna à la famille lycanthrope de prendre la fuite tandis que lui et Ron empêchèrent les chasseurs de blesser la famille. Théo et Hermione allèrent donner un coup de main au deux autres loups plus loin. Malheureusement un chasseur réussit à attraper un louveteau et à le mettre en cage. La mère compta l'attaquer mais Harry lui réordonna de s'en aller, ordre qu'elle eut du mal à obeir. Elle eut de la chance d'être partie car les chasseurs commencèrent à tirer avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes.

Hermione fut la première touchée, elle avait quittée Dean et Théo afin de libérer le louveteau, mais un chasseur en profita pour la viser par derrière. Ensuite se fut Dean et Théo, puis Ron. Neville en bon dominant s'enfuit avec Luna sur demande de Harry et du reste du groupe à moitié dans les vapes.

Les chasseurs encerclèrent Harry, chacun pointant sa propre arbalète sur lui. Un d'entre eux avec une chevelure blonde presque blanche sortit du cercle pour se rapprochait de lui. Harry ne pu rien faire à part grogner, ce qui fit ricanait le chasseur.

« - A partir de maintenant, tu peux dire adieu à tes petits copain, sale chien ! J'espère que se sera Draco, Blaise ou Lyria qui s'occupera de toi ! » se moqua le blond en finissant sa phrase en lui tirant dessus.

Harry s'écroula la fatigue l'emmenant contre son gré. La dernière chose qu'il vu fut le regard glacial du chasseur.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Vengeance épicée

Titre: Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre: Romance, omegaverse, humour

Couple: Harry x Draco, Théo x OC

Rating : M

Résumé: Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseurs sous sa forme lupin. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est ce qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

**_Ce chapitre a été modifié. Je vous conseille donc de le relire pour ceux et celle qui l'ont déjà lu auparavant. Merci de lire, Loup alpha, loup oméga._**

**_Bisous, Lyrialoli._**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Vengeance épicée

C'était il y a deux jours, que le père de Lyria avait ordonné à cette dernière, de passer la journée avec Cormac MacLaggen. Ce qu'elle avait dû faire la veille.

La veille avait été d'ailleurs une catastrophe autant pour Lyria que pour Draco. Cormac était d'un ennuyeux et d'une vanité tel que Lyria cru qu'elle allait finir par soit l'assassiner dans le prochain coin de rue qu'elle croisait soit elle allait finir par se faire sauter la tête. De son coté, Draco avait du supporter la mauvaise humeur de Blaise qui était à son sommet. Mais Draco avait bizarrement pas compris un seul instant la cause de la mauvaise humeur de Blaise.

Heureusement pour Lyria, Cormac avait dû aller à la chasse le lendemain, ainsi que Digorry qui y allait aussi, comme plusieurs autres chasseurs. Le problème de Lyria fut que son père n'y allait pas, car depuis le décès de Suzanne Bellacroix, Marc refusait de s'éloigner de Lyria trop longtemps. Et malheureusement pour elle, il avait décider de lui rabâcher toute la matinée que Cormac et elle étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Elle avait même dû encore se sauver loin de lui pour ne pas finir aussi folle que Bellatrix, la tante de Draco et accessoirement sa marraine.

Cette fois ci, son père n'alla pas la chercher dans la foret ou le village, bien heureusement pour sa santé mental.

Et pour se défouler, Lyria décida de faire le tour du village en courant. Draco l'accompagna évidemment pour montrer son soutien, tandis que Blaise s'allongea sur une large pierre contre la barrière qui entourait et protégeait le village.

Draco n'étant pas très sportif regretta très vite son choix, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et vu que Lyria était de mauvaise humeur, il pouvait rêver que Lyria ralentit. Alors Draco courra auprès de Lyria tout en maudissant chaque personne ayant fait un truc contre lui, aujourd'hui. Tout en haut il y avait Lyria pour le faire courir plus que de raison, ensuite il y a Blaise pour l'avoir justement laisser courir avec Lyria puis il y a Madame Trelawney qui lui avait prédis une journée charger et pour finir il y avait Scorpius parce que il avait fini le nutella et lui avait rien laisser, à non il y avait aussi Madame Beaufort, qui l'avait bousculait pour aller voir Narcissa, résultat il était tombé la tête la première.

Draco avait ronchonner pendant presque toute la course, mais Lyria n'avait fait que l'ignorer en gardant le même rythme. Lorsque qu'ils finalisèrent le tour du village, Draco avait les jambes en compote, tandis que Lyria avait simplement le respiration un peu haletante. Blaise de son coté dormait contre la barrière toujours sur sa pierre.

« - Tu parles d'un guet ! » marmonna Draco.

Lyria pouffa mais ne rajouta rien, trop occupée à reprendre son souffle.

Draco pensa rapidement à une petite vengeance bien glacé. Il partit en vitesse dans le village en précisant bien à Lyria de ne pas réveiller Blaise. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros seau d'eau froide. Et s'en plus de cérémonie, il le balança sur Blaise, qui réagit sur la seconde, en hurlant de peur et en fessant un bond monumental.

Lyria ne pu s'empêcher de éclater de rire, tandis que Draco avait un sourire fier et qu'il ricanait de sa vengeance puérile. Blaise lorsque il reprit ses esprits lui courra après, il avait des envies de meurtres. Draco prit alors ses jambes à son cou, en se demandant si il avait pas fait une grosse connerie.

« - Blondie je vais te tuer ! » cria Blaise en courant après Draco.

Draco courra du mieux qu'il pu dans le village, heureusement il y avait le marché qui était remplit. Il pu aisément se faufiler entre les commençant et les acheteurs. Blaise étant plus grand, il eut beaucoup plus de mal à le suivre. Lyria de son coté regardait la scène digne d'un dessin animé avec amusement.

Malheureusement pour Draco, Blaise le rattrapa et le traîna sur son dos comme un sac à patate, hors du village. Draco se débattu du mieux qu'il put, mais avec ses minces forces, il n'avait aucune chance contre Blaise, surtout que ce dernier semblait avoir la vengeance idéale à lui faire.

« - Blaise, mon ami, que dis je mon meilleur ami. Pourrais-tu laisser ma pauvre et minable vie. C'est la fatigue qui m'a fait faire ça, jamais je t'aurais fait ça sinon ! Et pour ma défense, c'est Lyria qui a proposait que je le fasse ! »

Lyria qui avait suivit Blaise, s'arrêta net pour fusiller Draco.

« - Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Comment ose tu reporter ta faute sur moi ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider finalement ! De plus, moi j'aurai réfléchi au conséquence avant d'agir se que toi, évidement tu n'as pas réfléchi. » rétorqua Lyria.

Draco blanchit, il n''avait pas vu Lyria les suivre, et malheureusement pour lui il venait de ce mettre sa meilleure amie à dos. Aucune chance, qu'elle lui pardonne.

« - Pardon Lyria, s'il te plaît sauve moi ! » supplia Draco.

Lyria ne répondit rien, mais lui renvoya un sourire sadique qui promettait milles et une douleurs. Blaise marcha encore un petit moment, puis d'un coup il balança Draco de son épaule. Draco fut projeter dans le lac près du village. Ce lac était plus petit que celui où le trio allait se baignait ordinairement et l'eau était bien plus fraîche.

Draco remonta d'un coup à la surface se retenant mal de ne pas claquer des dents. Lyria et Blaise se moquèrent bien de Draco. Le trio se dépêcha de rentrer au village afin de se changer.

Tout à coup, le trio rencontra sur le chemin les chasseurs. Parmi eux, il y avait évidemment Cédric Digorry, qui parlait avec Lucius Malfoy et Cormac Maclage Lorsqu'il vit Draco, Cédric cessa directement la conversation pour attrapé par derrière le blond. Le blond qui se figea sur le coup.

Malheureusement pour lui, Blaise ne put rien faire à cause de la présence des autres chasseurs présents dont le père de Draco. Cormac en profita aussi pour prendre Lyria dans ses bras. Cette dernière tenta de s'en extirper mais elle dû abandonner face à sa force et Blaise du se retenir de ne pas arracher la tête de Digorry et MacLaggen.

« - Eh bien, je ne vous savez pas si intime ? » demanda Monsieur Malfoy.

« - Quoi ? Non père, je ne suis en rien intime avec... lui. »

La langue de Draco avait eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas trouver un autre synonyme pour parler de Digorry, mais si il l'avait fait, les chasseurs l'auraient prit pour un affront.

Draco fut soulager que son père ne soit pas comme celui de Lyria ou comme la mère de Blaise, Amara. Cette femme venait d'un autre village, elle était arriver alors que Blaise avait 5 ans, c'était le genre de femme à avoir une impressionnante collection de mari ou de coup d'un soir. Mais il semblerait que le destin s'acharne sur elle, puisque aucun d'eux vivaient pas plus de trois mois après le mariage.

Le comble de l'histoire s'était que le père de Lyria arriva afin d'accueillir son ''futur'' gendre. Ce dernier eut un grand sourire en le voyant arriver, tandis que la grimace de Blaise s'agrandit au même moment. Draco réussit à s'extirper des bras de Digorry. Il rejoignit son père directement pour éviter que Digorry ne le suive.

Lucius Malfoy était entrain de malmener les loups avec Marcus Flint. Un jeune chasseur qui avait passer sa compétition l'année précédente, il devait avoir l'age de Draco. Les loups grognaient et Draco était sur que si les loups étaient en liberté, ils lui arracheraient la tête.

Draco fut d'ailleurs attirer comme un aiment par un loup noir aux yeux vert profond, qu'on pourrait dire que se sont des émeraudes. Le loup continua à grogner, mais s'arrêta un bref instant lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Draco.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Rencontre prédestinée

Titre: Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre: Romance, omegaverse, humour

Couple: Harry x Draco, Théo x OC

Rating : M

Résumé: Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseurs sous sa forme lupin. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est ce qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

**_Ce chapitre a été modifié. Je vous conseille donc de le relire pour ceux et celle qui l'ont déjà lu auparavant. Merci de lire, Loup alpha, loup oméga._**

**_Bisous, Lyrialoli._**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Rencontre prédestinée

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était encore sous sa forme lupine. Chose rare puisque Lily l'interdisait de rentrer sous sa forme de loup. Sa mère refusait les loups à la maison. Trop sale disait-elle.

Mais il revenu vite sur terre, lorsque il sentit des vibrations métalliques et le sol dur et froid, il n'était certainement pas chez lui ou chez un de ses amis. Il était dans une cage plutôt grande, mais étroite pour deux loups. C'est là qu'il remarqua que il était enfermé avec Théo, Hermione avec le petit louveteau du nom de Léon et Ron avec Dean.

Les cages étaient tiré par un attelage de chevaux, conduit par le chasseur qui avait tiré sur Harry. Il se nommait Lucius Malfoy, apprirent les lycanthropes, Les autres chasseurs étaient sur des chevaux, ils s'amusèrent à donner des coups de crosses contre le barreaux fessant grogner les loups de plus en plus fort.

Les dominants étaient ceux qui supportaient le moins d'être enfermer. Théo était l'exception, il avait un grand sang froid même dans les situations difficiles. Mais Ron grognait sans cesse et tournait en rond et s' énerver, c'était sans aucun doute celui qui le supporter le moins. Harry lui mordait les barreaux, grognait et tentait de faire céder la cage. Mais rien ne marcha.

Dean tenta de raisonner Ron, mais celui ci était comme dans un état second. Il n'écoutait pas se que on pouvait lui dire, même Hermione tenta de lui parler mais ce dernier ne l'écouta, si elle avait été avec lui, elle aurait pu le calmer étant donné qu'elle était sa partenaire. Mais la distance entre les deux cages étaient bien trop grande. Harry avait autant de mal que Ron pour se calmer. Hermione réussit quand même à calmer Léon qui paniquait depuis qu'il s'était réveiller. Théo était au fond de sa cage se calant contre les barreaux, laissant à Harry le loisir de tourner en rond au guet de ses envies.

Le pelage sombre de Harry était hérissé tel un chat, ses dents ressortaient comme des lames de rasoirs. Il était prêt à l'attaquer au moindre geste que les chasseurs pourraient faire.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Le trajet dura plusieurs heures, et pour vaincre l'ennuie les chasseurs malmenèrent les lycanthropes, surtout deux jeunes du nom de Cédric et son ami, Cormac MacLaggen. Théo les écoutait attentivement et pu apprendre pour une compétition qui forme de nouveau chasseur, il pu apprendre aussi que Digorry avait prévu de conquérir un certain Draco et que Cormac allait épouser une fille du nom de Lyria.

Les lycanthropes avaient la capacité de se parler entre eux par la télépathie.

°- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?° demanda Dean.

°- Va savoir. On peut rien faire pour l'instant.° répondit Ron en grattant le sol de sa cage.

°- Il faut bien qu'on trouve une idée.° fit Harry.

°- Pourquoi ils nous ont pas tués ?° demanda Léon tremblant.

°- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils vont nous utiliser pour une compétition très importante, apparemment. Elle sert faire de nouveau chasseur. Elle aura lieu d'ici demain et elle dura 3 autres jours, il y a apparemment 3 épreuves et le ou les deux derniers participants devront nous tuer.° expliqua Théo.

Harry fut subjugué par les informations de Théo, lui n'avait rien écouter de ce que les chasseurs parlaient. L'idée ne lui avait pas même traversé l'esprit.

°- La compétition aura lieu demain, donc il nous faudra s'enfuir avant, car on aura plus une seule chance de s'en sortir.° continua Théo.

°- Il suffit de les attaquer dés que l'on peut sortir de ces stupides cages. Ensuite on sort en vitesse de ce village de fou. Rapide et facile. » fit Dean très fier de son plan suicidaire.

°- C'est la pire idée que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie, Dean. Tu crois réellement que cinq loups et un louveteau auraient une chance contre une trentaine voir plus de chasseurs armés jusqu'aux dents.° fit Hermione furieuse.

°- Je suis sur que Seamus aurait approuver ton plan, mais on doit être plus réaliste. Sortir de ces cages ne sera pas facile et encore moins du village.° rajouta Ron.

°- Ron, s'il te plaît, me parle pas de Seamus alors qu'on est dans cette situation, surtout pour me comparer à lui.° bouda Dean.

La relation entre Seamus et Dean avaient toujours été plutôt compliqué, même les deux concernés n'arrivaient pas à la décrire réellement.

Harry sentit une agréable odeur de fleur d'oranger, elle était accompagnés de deux autres odeurs bien différentes, l'une d'elle sentait le citron et l'autre au lilas. Théo avait d'ailleurs une préférence pour le lilas. Les trois odeurs étaient plus loin sur le chemin.

Lorsqu'ils allaient arriver à leurs hauteurs, les chevaux ralentirent puis s'arrêtèrent complètement. Digorry et MacLaggen arrêtèrent immédiatement de les menacer pour aller au devant d'un jeune homme trempé qui marchait avec la fille à l'odeur lilas et un garçon basané à l'odeur de citron.

Arrivé à son hauteur, Digorry prit dans ses bras le jeune à l'odeur de fleur d'oranger. Le basané tira une horrible grimace quand il aperçu les autres chasseurs suivre Digorry, encore pire lorsque MacLaggen enlaça la fille.

Le jeune homme blond ressemblait étrangement à Lucius Malfoy, celui qui avait tiré sur Harry plus tôt..

« - Eh bien, je ne vous savez pas si intime ? » fit Lucius Malfoy.

Il descendit de la calèche et rejoignit le jeune homme et Digorry. Le blond sembla déstabiliser de le voir et tenta de pousser Digorry qui gardait sa prise sur lui.

« - Quoi ? Non père, je ne suis en rien intime avec... lui. » dit il en terminant sa phrase de manière dégoûte.

Puis un vieil homme arriva avec la mine réjouis lorsque il vit MacLaggen et la fille toujours enlacer l'un l'autre.

« - Tiens les enfants, que faites vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas à l'entraînement ? Et pourquoi êtes vous tous mouiller ? Lyria tu vas attraper froid ! » fit il en la sermonnant puis son regard s'adoucit. « Mais je suis content que tu sois aller l'attendre ici pour le voir. Moi qui commençait à douter de tes sentiments envers Cormac. Ta mère aurait été si heureuse. »

Le visage de la fille se décomposa aussitôt. Lucius Malfoy partit rejoindre les autres chasseurs pour finalement se moquer des loups qu'ils avaient attraper. Suivit de peu par son fils.

« -Quoi ! Papa, non ! Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'épouserais MacLaggen, il m'est insupportable et jamais maman ne m'aurait fait me marier avec lui ! Maman aurait préférer Draco que lui et moi aussi ! » finit elle haletante tellement elle avait crié.

Le jeune blond regardait le loup au yeux vert comme fasciné, mais lorsqu'il entendit son amie criait, il se tourna vers elle choqué. Cette dernière rougit sous son regard et elle bafouilla quelques explications pas très claire.

« - Je... Je vous coupe tout de suite, je ne compte pas épouser Draco... C'est comme un frère pour moi... Bref je ne compte pas parler de ma vie future dans la foret. MacLaggen au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir. Père, à ce soir. » Fit la fille rouge de gène.

Sur cette dernière phrase la jeune fille s'enfuit sans plus de cérémonie. Le blond et le basané saluèrent les chasseurs puis se mirent à sa suite à courir.

Lucius remonta sur la calèche et fit avancer de nouveau les chevaux qui tirer l'attelage.


	10. Chapitre 10 : La tradition du village

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La tradition du village.

Lyria, Draco et Blaise étaient rentrer avant les chasseurs afin de les éviter, surtout après les paroles de Lyria. Cette dernière avait franchit un tabou que beaucoup de personnes dans le village serait choqué d'apprendre.

Après tout, la femme était considérer comme un sexe faible dans le village, peu de femme avait le choix de son avenir. La plupart du temps, c'était le père qui décidait des choix de sa fille, puis par son mari. Ce dernier qui était souvent choisi par la mère et le père de la fille ou parfois par le mari en personne.

Il n'y avait que peu de chance pour une femme d'avoir le choix de son avenir, soit son père lui laissait de plein gré ou sinon elle n'avait d'autre choix de passer la compétition. Malheureusement les participantes n'avaient contrairement aux hommes qu'une seule chance de devenir un chasseur. Les hommes avaient quant à eux trois chances.

Les femmes chasseurs qui ont réussis la compétition dans le village pouvait aisément de compter sur les doigts de la main. Parmi elles, il y avait eut la mère de Lyria, malheureusement décédée. La seule chasseuse encore en vie était Bellatrix Lestrange, la tante de Draco.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Lorsque le trio termina de se changer, les chasseurs arrivèrent enfin au village. Le père de Lyria et Lucius Malfoy semblaient en plein débats sur l' efficacité des tranquillisant et des fléchettes. Tandis que Digorry et MacLaggen placèrent les cages contenant les loups au centre du village sur une haute estrade, prés du puits du village.

Chaque villageois se rassembla comme chaque année pour le discours du chef, Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier était évidement craint et respect dans le village, étant le fils de l'ancien chef et de la première chasseuse du clan.

« - Bonjour mes frères et mes sœurs et bon retour, parmi nous, chers chasseurs et chasseuse. Comme tous les trois mois, nous allons accueillir à la fin de ses trois prochains jours de nouveaux chasseurs ou même chasseuses, car pendant ses trois prochains jours aura lieu la compétition des chasseurs. Pendant ses trois jours, il y aura une épreuve par jours, la première sera une course en plein cœur de la foret de Hanger Wood, la seconde sera une épreuve de tir à l'arc et de d'armes à feu et la dernière sera évidement les combats de corps à corps contre soit un autre participants, soit un chasseur. Et comme selon la tradition, pendant les trois prochains soirs aura lieu un festin où chacun se doit d'être présents. Sur ces dernières paroles, je me dois de vous dire : passer une bonne fin de journée et à ce soir. » finit il en les saluant tel un empereur.

Le verdict était tombé, la compétition allait enfin commencer pour le plus grand bonheur de Blaise et Lyria mais aussi pour le plus grand malheur de Draco et du père de Lyria.

Lucius Malfoy s'avança vers le foule afin de les informer que les inscription commençaient à partir de cet instant jusqu'au lendemain matin au lever du soleil. Un petit groupe lui laissa à peine le temps de finir qu'ils lui sautèrent presque dessus afin de s'inscrire.

Draco au contraire s'éclipsa afin d'éviter le regard jugeur de son paternel. Ce dernier l' harcelait depuis maintenant 1 ans pour qu'il honore son père en devenant à son tour un chasseur. Heureusement Scorpius et sa mère, Narcissa lui donnait très souvent une excuse afin d'éviter une crise du patriarche Malfoy. Cette année, Scorpius avait carrément inventé une fausse entorse que Draco se serait fait en fessant en coupant du bois avec lui.

Inutile de dire que Lucius avait compris depuis un moment que son aîné ne souhaitait pas devenir chasseur, même si il en ignorait la cause. Mais il fallait bien avouer que ça l'amusait toujours beaucoup d'entendre la nouvelle excuse que son cadet ou que sa femme trouverait. C'était son petit moment d'amusement du mois.

Une chose qui rassura le trio fut que l'affront que Lyria avait commis plutôt ne fut pas répéter enfin sauf à Scorpius, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment être inquiet puisque il adorait Lyria, la considérant comme sa grande sœur. En plus, s'était le trio qui lui en avait parler de plein gré. En tout cas, chacun se doutait que c'était le père de Lyria qui avait du demander au chasseur de ne rien dire à personne.

Le groupe d'ados passa le reste de la journée derrière les fourneau avec Narcissa et Madame Bulstrode. Madame Bulstrode était la mère de Millicent, la peste du village, enfin selon le groupe. Et étonnamment les deux mères étaient contrairement à leurs enfants de grandes amies.

Le groupe s'en sortit très bien, enfin sauf Scorpius qui n'était définitivement pas un cordon bleu. Il avait faillit mettre du sucre à la place du sel sur le poulet, il avait tellement éplucher les pommes de terres, qu'elles avaient fini en bâtonnets appelés par les humains : ''frite''. Et ne parlons pas du nombre de fois ou il a faillit faire griller diverses plats.

Finalement chaque réussi à peu prés à survivre après le passage de Scorpius. Lorsque Scorpius et le trio sortirent enfin de la maison des Malfoy, les tables étaient déjà placé dur la place à l'autre bout de l'estrade ou se trouvaient encore les loups.

Les chasseurs étaient déjà pour la plupart en tenue de soirée. Puisque la plupart était encore célibataire, ils avaient peu d'occasion de pouvoir courtiser librement donc beaucoup passaient à l'attaque que pendant les trois jours de la compétition. Ceux mariés en profitaient pour de nouveau marquer leurs territoires. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Lucius qui pendant ces trois jours perdaient son regard glacial et son attitude froide pour reconquérir sa femme, Narcissa. Ce qui mettaient souvent dans l'embarra Scorpius et Draco. Même si rien ne pouvait être pire que le deuxième dîner de l'une de compétitions de l'année précédente.

Pendant ce repas, la mère de Blaise, Victoria Zabini qui avait depuis son arrivé dans le village, la sale réputation d'enchaîner les conquêtes d'un soir, surtout que son mari était décédé peu après la naissance de Blaise.

Bref il semblerait que pendant ce soir là, Victoria est pris pour cible Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa ne s'était évidement pas laisser faire et avait alors ressortit ses atouts afin de rendre jaloux son mari. Ce qui avait très bien marcher, même un peu trop bien puisque lorsque Lucius vit Alecto Carrow, un chasseur de son age regardait un peu trop sa femme de manière inapproprié d'après lui. Il en avait complètement oublier Victoria et s'était diriger avec une aura meurtrière vers Carrow. Il avait presque entièrement défigurer Carrow lorsque Jedusor les séparera avec beaucoup de mal. A partir de là, Lucius garda toujours un œil sur sa femme par peur qu'elle lui file sous le nez, car elle avait beau être mariée, elle restait une très belle femme malgré son age.

Grâce à ce moment là, plus aucun villageois n'osa regarder Narcissa dans les yeux et la fuyait pour la plupart.


	11. Chapitre 11

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 11 : le premier repas du village.

Après avoir fini de préparer le repas avec Madame Bulstrode et Narcissa, le groupe sortit afin de donner un coup de main pour placer les tables pour tous le monde, mettre les décorations en place, installer les plats, vérifier que les gâteaux que Madame Goyle et Madame Crabbe étaient encore entiers – sûrement que non, connaissant leurs enfants – et pour finir installer les instruments de musique.

Mais étonnamment il n'y avait plus rien à faire, les chasseurs terminaient à accrocher les ballons, d'autres villageois placèrent les derniers chaises et Madame Goyle réprimandait son fils pour avoir mit ses mains sur le gâteau au marrons, afin de goûter le glaçage, ce qui étonna personne.

Le groupe du se séparait lorsque ils remarquèrent l'état de leurs habits encore propre, il n'y pas longtemps. Chacun rentra chez lui et s'habilla de manière décontracté enfin décontracté à leurs manières. Draco mit une chemise gris avec un jean noir, Blaise vêtit une chemise bordeaux avec un slim marron foncé. Scorpius s'habilla d'un t-shirt bleu et d'un pantalon gris et Lyria du mettre pas obligation une petite robe violette à volant.

Lorsque le groupe se retrouva devant chez les Malfoy, Blaise ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche face à la tenue de Lyria, tendis que Scorpius se moqua de lui comprenant le pourquoi du comment, Draco sembla ne rien comprendre alors que Lyria était rouge de gêne.

« - Tu es vraiment un handicapé des sentiments, Draco ! Je plein sincèrement ton futur copain ! » s'exaspéra Scorpius.

« - Je vois pas le rapport avec Blaise ! Et qu'est ce qui te dit que ce sera forcément un copain ? » s'étonna Draco.

« - Aucune fille aura la patience de rester avec toi ! » répondit sincèrement Scorpius.

« - Scorpius ! Tu es vraiment injuste sur ce coup là ! » réprimanda Lyria.

Scorpius eut au moins la décence de baisser les yeux et continua son chemin en marmonnant un petit '' pardon j'aurais pas du''. Seule Lyria arrivait se genre de miracle, au point que même Narcissa lui demandait parfois de l'aider avec Scorpius. Suivit de près par Lyria et Draco avant que ces derniers ne s'arrêtèrent en voyant que Blaise ne bougeaient toujours pas. Draco retourna sur ses pas afin de sortir le basané de sa transe.

Blaise revenu à la réalité dans un grand sursaut se qui inquiéta ses amis. Blaise n'était pas un grand rêveur, c'éait plutôt Draco, mais ce qui étonnait le plus le groupe fut qu'il avait les joues un peu plus foncé que d'habitude, ce que Scorpius conclu que il rougissait.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

L'heure du repas arriva et Lyria, Blaise, Draco et Scorpius se séparèrent afin de rejoindre sa propre famille chacun. Lyria eut d'ailleurs la malchance que MacLaggen soit entrain de parler justement avec son père. Blaise de son coté, rejoignit sa mère qui était déjà entourer d'hommes célibataires et certains sûrement déjà marié.Quant aux deux frères, ils rejoignirent leurs parents entrain de s'enlacer tendrement et de se chuchoter à l'oreille des mots doux.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient tous les deux en mode guimauve, apparemment. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde au village croyait le couple Malfoy était un couple fait d'amour et confiance. Même si en public, ils avaient tendance à ne pas le montrer, les deux parents étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre et le seul moment où ils le montraient clairement c'était pendant les trois repas de la compétition. Hors de ce moment là, le couple avait une attitude froide l'un pour l'autre, enfin en façade seulement, mais peu de gens arrivait à en voir à travers.

Seulement les principaux intéressés et leurs enfants à vrai dire.

Tom Jedusor relança son petit discours, où il expliquait de manière diplomate, voir ennuyante pour le trio d'amis, la tradition du village, l'importance de la compétition, les valeurs d'être un chasseurs ect. Le discours fut d'ailleurs si long que Vincent Crabbe s'endormit au vu de ses ronflements horripilants. Jedusor le fusilla d'ailleurs du regard, mais ne répliqua rien. Madame Crabbe était rouge de honte et essaya tant bien que mal de le réveiller, sans succès évidemment. Ce petit spectacle redonna immédiatement le sourire au groupe. A la fin du discours, tous le monde s'installa, même Jedusor qui comme à son habitude se plaça près de Lucius qui considérer comme son conseiller. Ce qui honorait beaucoup Lucius.

Jedusor essaya un bref instant de parler de finance avec lui, mais c'était sans compter sur Narcissa qui refusait d'entendre parler de travail pendant un repas, surtout que c'était l'un des seuls repas qu'elle pouvait partager avec lui depuis un moment, alors elle s'excusa auprès du chef du village et força Lucius à l'emmener danser afin de l'éloigner de Jedusor.

Scorpius eut un rictus face à la mine déconfite de Jedusor, mais s'étouffa avec sa salive lorsque Jedusor posa un bref instant son regard sur lui. Draco se moqua ouvertement de lui juste après.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

La soirée fut très joyeuse surtout quand la moitié des villageois étaient ivres ou dans un coma éthylique. Draco pu même rejoindre Blaise puisque ses parents avaient comme disparu sous la table et Draco avait aucune envie de savoir se qu'ils allaient faire. Blaise lui admirait sa mère entrain de boire entourer de jeunes hommes pas vraiment de son age. Il fut soulager d'être rejoint par Draco, il ne manquait plus que Lyria et le trio serai au complet.

Lyria était justement en plein dilemme tuer MacLaggen en le noyant dans son verre de bierre ou justement le planter avec la dite bierre. Heureusement elle profita de l'alcoolisme avancé de Cormac pour lui échapper abandonnant par la même son plan pourtant génial de le tuer.

Une fois, le groupe rejoint, ils profitèrent d'état d'ivresse de tous le monde pour se promener. En chemin, ils croiserent Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, deux brutes sans cervelles et gloutons entrain de s'enfiler plusieurs alcools en compagnie de Millicent Bulstrode qui tentait de faire du rentre dedans à Vincent.

D'un coup, un hurlement se fit entendre non loin d'eux suivit de plusieurs grognements. La cage contenant les loups était à que quelques mètres d'eux. Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode prient de panique se faufiler le plus vite possible. Le trio s'apprêtait à les suivre, lorsque Draco croisa le regard du loup au beau yeux émeraudes qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

Comme si il était dans un état second, Draco avança petit à petit vers la cage, le loup était dans le même état d'ailleurs. Les autres loups, eux grognaient de plus en plus fort au point que Blaise et Lyria étaient paralyser de peur. Lorsque Draco avançait encore alors qu'il n'y avait moins d'un metre qui le séparer encore de la cage, Lyria et Blaise le retena d'un bras chacun.

« - Mais tu es fou ou quoi ? » cria Blaise en le forçant à reculer.

« - Tu es suicidaire, ma parole. Tu veux finir en casse-croûte ?! » enchérit Lyria les larmes au yeux et blanche comme un linge.


	12. Chapitre 12

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Une étrange attirance

Les lycanthropes en avaient vraiment marre d'être en cage, mais le pire restait sans aucun doute le manque de nourriture et d'eau. Hermione et Léon étaient sûrement ceux qui le supporter le moins, mais fallait avouer que Ron, Théo, Dean et Harry n'étaient pas énormément mieux.

Après avoir été mis sur l'estrade par deux chasseurs, les lycanthropes avaient du recevoir et ignoré énormément de insultes et de moquerie pendant des heures. Heureusement pour eux, lorsque le repas fut installer à table, les villageois oublièrent presque entièrement leurs présences. Malheureusement en les oubliant, personne ne leur donna le nécessaire pour ne pas s'affaiblir.

°- Je vais finir par devenir dingue !° grogna Ron en tournant en rond dans sa cage.

°- Ron, je t'en pris calme toi.° fit Hermione pour l'énième fois.

Ron grogna furieusement contre sa copine, il était tellement affamer et assoiffé que il n'arrivait même plus à garder son calme. Hermione couina en rampant au sol, son coté dominé prenait le dessus lorsque elle était en forme lupine comme tous les autres lycanthropes. Ron se calma directement et supplia Hermione de lui pardonner d'avoir élever la voix sur elle.

Cette dernière gémit encore un peu, mais se cala contre les barreaux de sa cage pour se rapprochait le plus possible de Ron, mais la distance entre les deux cages étaient trop éloignés pour que deux lycanthropes puisse se réconforter l'un l'autre.

Puis tout d'un coup les lycanthropes entendirent trois présences se rapprochaient d'eux. Alors dans un accord commun, Ron et Harry se mirent à grogner dangereusement, cela ne fit pas fuir le trio mais d'autres humains qui s'étaient installer pas très loin puisque ils avaient du supporter la drague douteuse qui donnait mal à la tête de Théo et de Dean. Et contrairement à ce qui était prévu le trio se rapprocha encore plus des cages, enfin disons plutôt que c'était le blond qui avançait vers les cages et les deux autres étaient stupéfiés sur places. Harry avait arrêter de grogner au grand étonnement des autres lycans, tandis que Ron grondait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harry était subjuguer par le jeune blond, fallait avouer que Draco Malfoy avait un charme certain, mais jamais Harry n'avait été aussi attirer par quelqu'un. Il était comme prisonnier du regard lunaire du blond, une couleur si unique que Harry arrivait à peine à cligner des yeux. Étonnamment Harry oublia un bref instant le monde dans lequel il vivait, dans la situation dans laquelle il était, les problèmes qu'il avait. Mais Harry et Draco sortirent de force de leurs petits monde à cause de l'intervention des deux amis du blond. Hermione en fut d'ailleurs soulager, craignant pour sa vie et celle de ses amis.

Tandis que les humains secouaient leur ami dans tout les sens, les lycanthropes n'étaient pas mieux, Hermione pesta contre l'inactivité de Harry, Ron ronchonnait en fusillant le groupe d'humain du regard tandis que Théo et Dean restèrent en retrait du procès de Harry.

Tout à coup, un sanglot se fit entendre et tous les lycanthropes se tournèrent vers eux. Cela sembla venir de la jeune fille qui était comme secouer de spasme, le plus grand du groupe la prit dans ses bras afin de la calmer, mais fusilla du regard le dernier du groupe.

« - Tu m'explique se qui t'a prit, tu es fou de te rapprocher autant de loups sans la moindre protection. En plus, tu sais mieux que personne ce que Lyria doit ressentir face à eux. Sa mère a quant même était tuée par des loups. Tu imagine la peur qu'elle a eut en te voyant si près de la cage. » s'énerva le basané en maintenant toujours Lyria dans ses bras.

Draco baissa la tête honteux face à la critique puisque fondé de son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas comme si il l'avait voulu, les yeux vert d'un des loup l'attirait énormément. Comme si il lui devenait vitale, mais Blaise avait raison, il aurait du penser à son autre amie alors avec beaucoup de mal s'excusa auprès d'elle.

« - C'est rien Draco ... mais s'il te plaît fait attention. Sniff ... Je t'en pris je ne pourrais même plus me regarder dans une glace ... si il t'arrivait quelques choses. » dit elle la voix encore un peu tremblante.

Le trio se fit un câlin de groupe comme pour se pardonner les un les autres, ils en oublièrent même la présence des loups non loin d'eux.

Puis avant de partir Draco chuchota un peu truc à ses amis qui semblaient inquiet, ils hochèrent la tête. Chacun partit de son coté, pour revenir quelques minutes avec un seau d'eau pour le blond, des morceaux de viande pour la fille, mais contrairement à ses amis le basané resta avec les chasseurs afin de détourner leurs attention sur lui.

Draco utilisa un long bâton afin de ne pas trop s'approcher des loups sur obligation de Lyria. D'ailleurs Lyria regarda ailleurs pendant que Draco s'occupait des loups.

Du coté des lycanthropes, ils ne savaient plus trop sur quel pied dansait avec ses jeunes humains. Mais ils acceptèrent immédiatement l'eau et la viande donné. Et leurs pu enfin être assouvit.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, tous le monde se réveilla à l'aube pour certains avec une horrible gueule de bois. Mais aucun ne s'en plaignit puisque ne pas supporter un simple mal de tête et la gorge pâteuse n'était pas du tout bien vu pour la compétition. Le chef du village arriva une fois que tous les villageois étaient présents.

« - Bonjour tout le monde, comme vous le savez déjà, aujourd'hui va commencer la compétition des chasseurs. Nous allons commencer par l'inscription chaque compétiteurs vont venir me rejoindre sur l'estrade et dire haut et fort son nom et son age. » fit Tom de son ton impérieux.

Le premier compétiteur monta et prononça son nom avec une arrogance à peine dissimuler. Ensuite se fut le tour de trois autres chasseurs pas très mieux que le premier. Puis se fut le tour de Blaise.

« - Blaise Zabini, 16 ans. »

Madame Zabini ne pu s'empêcher de l'acclamer haut et fort tendis que ses amants applaudissement pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Puis se fut le tour de Lyria.

« - Lyria Bellacroix, 16 ans. »

Une fois que les six compétiteurs se présentèrent la première épreuve pu commencer.


	13. Chapitre 13

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La première épreuve

Une fois que les six compétiteurs furent présentés, chacun s'avança dans une synchronisation parfaite pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Tom Jedusor, puis ils s'inclinèrent afin de saluer les villageois mais aussi pour montrer leurs respects à leurs aînés.

« - Avant que la première épreuve ne commence, je souhaite vous rappeler les règles. Je ne vous apprends rien de toute manière en vous annonçant que la première épreuve est une course de environ 10km dans notre foret et comme vous le savez à la fin de la journée, il n'en restera que trois. Cette épreuve permettra de vous juger sur vos capacités physiques pour la rapidité et la force mais aussi sur la ruse car dans la foret se trouve diverses pièges inoffensifs pour l'homme un peu partout. Pour plus de sécurité, chaque concurrent sera suivit par un chasseur, je répète que le chasseur ne doit que suivre le concurrent, il n'a pas le droit de le tromper ni de l'aider. Son rôle est celui d'un observateur et pour éviter la triche seul ceux n'ayant aucun rapport avec le concurrent peuvent se proposer. Je vous laisse une heure pour décider de quel chasseur va avec quel concurrent. » termina Tom, puis il descendit de l'estrade pour retourner à ses fonctions de chef du village.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Bellatrix se proposa directement pour Lyria, même si en réalité elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laisser le choix. Et Rabastan Lestrange, le frère de Rodolphus le mari de Bellatrix se proposa pour Blaise, puisque il était l'un des nombreux amant de sa mère.

Chaque concurrent se plaça sur la ligne du départ, puis au coup de feu donné par Lucius Malfoy, chacun se mit en route plus au moins rapidement suivit de près par leur chasseur respectif.

Blaise réussit tant bien que mal à courir entre les arbres, mais le fait d'être sans cesse surveiller par Rabastan le déconcentrait énormément. A cause de cet déconcentration, Blaise faillit de peu tomber dans un fossé profond très mal camouflé, heureusement Blaise eut le réflexe de se retenir immédiatement à une branche plutôt solide. Grâce à cela, il pu se concentrer pleinement sur la course oubliant complètement ou presque la présence de l'amant de sa mère. Prenant un peu d'avance, Blaise mit lui même un piège pour le prochain passant par là, heureusement pour lui le suivant arriva rapidement et tomba la tête la première dans le piège qu'il avait créer. Mais à peine il pu faire un pas que il se retrouva lui aussi la tête en bas, quelqu'un d'autre avait eut la même idée que lui. Et au vue du rire efféminé qui se fit entendre il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur son identité. Rabastan se contenta de ricaner tandis que Blaise pendait par le pied comme un vulgaire pantin, il pu d'ailleurs entendre le ricanement sinistre de Bellatrix se faire de plus en plus faible, Lyria prenait de l'avance sur lui.

Blaise sortit rapidement de son choc et attrapa rapidement son petit canif qu'il gardait tout le temps sur lui. Il pu ainsi reprendre la route tandis que l'autre concurrent tentait tant bien que mal à couper la corde à main nu promettant à Blaise mille et une souffrance dés qu'il descendrait de là.

Blaise tomba un peu plus loin sur un autre concurrent se battant contre Lyria et au vu de l'état de Lyria, elle était très loin de gagner. Bellatrix et l'autre chasseur surveillant se contentèrent de regarder le combat en commentant les erreurs et les réussites des deux jeunes. Blaise allait intervenir, mais Rabastan le retenu par le bras l'empêchant d'intervenir et alors que Blaise allait en venir au main contre Rabastan, celui ci lui expliqua que si il s'interposait Lyria perdrait toute crédibilité et serait sans aucun doute éliminée de la compétition. Alors Blaise se contenta de regarder le combat d'un très mauvais œil se promettant de frapper le concurrent une fois la compétition fini.

L'adversaire se défoula encore un peu sur Lyria, puis pour l'achevée, il se contenta de lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre lui arrachant le souffle et la fessant cracher quelques goûtes de sang. Bellatrix se rapprocha alors des deux combattants afin de mettre fin au combat, mais Lyria la coupa net dans son mouvement en attrapant dans un geste brusque et rapide les chevilles de son adversaire qui ne s'y était pas du tout attendu à ce revirement de situation, il tomba alors en arrière complètement déséquilibré, Lyria profita de son étourdissement pour se mettre en califourchon sur lui et le frapper au cote et au visage. Finalement il perdit connaissance après avoir reçu un gros coup de pied en plein dans sa partie génitale.

Bellatrix éclata franchement de rire tandis que l'autre chasseur alla rapidement voir l'état de son apprenti. Lyria lui avait apparemment casser le nez et lui avait coupé la lèvre, quelques bleu mais rien de trop grave à par le dernier coup.

Blaise et Lyria continuèrent la route ensemble même si Lyria à cause se ses nombreux blessures avait plus de difficultés à suivre. Ils arrivèrent finalement deuxième pour Blaise et troisième pour Lyria. Ils attendirent une demi heure avant que les chasseurs surveillants restant ramènent les apprentis soit blessés soit évanouit. Lyria et Blaise était donc qualifié pour la seconde épreuve et c'est dans la bonne humeur que le trio partit se détendre et lâcher la tension que chacun avait sur le cœur. Draco par inquiétude pour ses amis, Lyria par peur de échouer et Blaise par peur de décevoir sa mère. Alors pour se détendre, ils retournèrent au lac ou ils avaient l'habitude d'aller.

Une fois là-bas, Draco soigna rapidement les blessures ouvertes de Lyria puis ils allèrent tous dans l'eau. Draco fut encore une fois celui qui fut le plus souvent sous l'eau, s'amusant à attraper des coquillages ainsi que tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, Lyria se contenta de bronzer un peu, alors que Blaise s'entraîna à faire de abdos et des squats.


	14. Chapitre 14

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 14 : L'arène au loup

L'après midi passa rapidement pour le trio encore au lac, mais pour les lycanthropes se furent une toute autre histoire. Plusieurs chasseurs avaient décidé de les emmenaient dans une sorte de arène de combat comme dans le cirque à l'époque de César. Dans cette arène, il y avait un certain nombre de spectateur du plus jeune age possible à un vieux barbu se plaignant de pas bien voir et entendre.

L'arène était entourer de grande et épaisse barrière empêchant n'importe quel loup à sortir de l'arène en sautant. Même si Ron tenta quand même sa chance, qui évidement échoua fessant rire les spectateur. Hermione alla aussitot rejoindre son petit ami l'empêchant de recommencer. Théodore lui observa plus calmement l'arène pour trouver une quelconque sortit, mais il fut couper par l'arriver du chasseur Malfoy. Il était armer d'une lance assez longue sûrement pour maintenir les loups à bonne distance de lui.

Harry sans réfléchir s'approcha du chasseur suivit de peu par Ron et Dean. Les lycanthropes commencèrent par tourner autour du chasseur l'empêchant ainsi de les attaquer. Le chasseur fut d'ailleurs énervé d'avoir été piéger aussi vite. Harry grogna sur lui, attirant ainsi son attention, donnant ainsi une occasion à Ron de lui sauter dessus, mais la parade échoua puisque un autre chasseur venu aider Malfoy senior. Le chasseur donna un coup de crosse dans l'estomac de Ron le fessant s'écrouler.

« - Lucius, je pensais que personne les avait nourrit hier ! Commet ça se fait qu'ils ne soient affaiblit ! » demanda t-il.

« - Je l'ignore aussi Cédric, faut croire qu'ils sont plus robuste que ceux de la dernière fois ! » répondit le dit Lucius avec un air mauvais. « Bella, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Bellatrix ou Bella pour les intime, souriait d'un horrible sourire malsain, digne d'un échapper de l'asile se qui fit paniquer Léon, le petit lycan. Elle se saisit aussitôt d'une lance identique à celle de Malfoy et de Digorry et rejoignit les deux chasseurs dans l'arène passant au dessus de la barrière grâce à la lance.

« - J'imagine que ça veut dire oui ? » fit Digorry.

Bellatrix ignora complètement Digorry et se tourna directement en direction de Hermione, lance en main. Hermione malgré la peur que la chasseuse lui fessait, elle se mit en position d'attaque, Léon derrière elle. Ron voulut la protéger mais Lucius Malfoy l'en empêcha se mettant entre elle et lui. Ron le prit directement pour une réplique comme dans les films '' Si tu veux aller l'aider tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps''. Ron grogna une nouvelle fois contre le chasseur et tenta de lui sauter dessus, mais Lucius l'envoya plus loin avec sa lance. Dean tenta d'aider aussi Hermione mais Digorry l'attacha à l'aide d'un collier métallique à la barrière, pendant que celui ci avait été paralysé par la chasseuse. Théo lui se battait contre un certain Rosier, un autre chasseur qui voulait apparemment s'amuser aussi.

Harry lui allait profiter que Ron occupait l'attention de Malfoy pour lui sauter dans le dos mais Digorry lui donna un coup de lance dans les flancs le blessant.

Hermione percuta violemment la barrière non loin de Dean qui tentait toujours à s'échapper, tandis que Bellatrix continua à donner des coups de lances à la louve, s'amusant à la voir s'épuisait. Elle lâcha d'ailleurs un horrible rire sadique lorsque Hermione tomba au sol sans que elle est le temps de la refrapper. Ce qui déconcentra Ron qui gardait malgré son combat toujours un œil sur sa chère et tendre. Lucius Malfoy en profita pour l'assommer d'un coup bien placer de crosse à la tête. Assez vite suivit de Théo et Harry épuisaient. Dean ne pu que assister à la scène impuissant.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Comme la veille, le second repas commença lorsque tout le monde termina son travail. La soirée exactement pareil que la veille a quelques détails près. Le père de Lyria n'arrêta pas de lui forcer la main et qu'il voulait la voir épouser Cormac de la soirée. Blaise tenta de rester le plus loin possible de sa mère ou de l'un de ses amants. Et Draco fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire face à la tête de Tom lorsque Narcissa lui avait fait comprendre très clairement cette fois ci que son mari allait rester le reste de la soirée rien que avec elle et qu'elle refusait d'entendre le moindre mot sur le travail. Tom dû comme la veille battre en retraite face à Narcissa Malfoy. Et Scorpius s'amusa à faire faire des conneries au plus jeune, à cause de lui Evan Rosier s'était retrouver chauve, Madame Goyle avec de la sauce dans les cheveux et pour finir avait fait en sorte que Digorry se retrouva avec la tête maquillé de manière horrible, fessant rire les enfants et quelques personnes plus vieux qui gardèrent le silence.

Draco attendit comme hier que tout le monde était soit énormément alcoolisé, soit complètement occupé par autre chose pour discrètement se faufilait vers les loups épuisés et pour certains blessés. Draco avait apprit plus tôt, que plusieurs chasseurs avaient mit dans l'arène les loups afin de pouvoir les entraîner pour la dernière épreuve. Donc comme la veille, Draco alla leurs donnés nourriture et eau, mais lorsque il aperçut le regard vert d'un des loups, il en oublia encore une fois le reste du monde.

« - Draco Angelus Malfoy ! Éloigne toi tout de suite de cette putain de cage ! » gronda Lyria suivit par Blaise.

Ceci sembla sortir Draco de sa transe puisque il s'éloigna aussitôt du loup. Étonnement il avait été si proche du loup que si il avait voulu, Draco aurait pu lui toucher le pelage ou pire que le loup aurait pu le mordre.

« - Je ... » commença Draco.

« - Draco, juste tais toi ! Je veux rien savoir, juste la prochaine fois dit le nous directement, on aurait fait quoi si tu avait été attaquer ! Ce sont des bêtes sauvages, ils sont imprévisibles ! Alors s'il te plaît emmène nous la prochaine fois et ne te faufile plus sans rien nous dire ! » coupa Blaise.

Draco hocha la tête ému et ils se firent une accolade collective, qui fut vite couper par les grognements des loups. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se retourner que le trio entendit Lucius et Rosier arrivaient dans leurs directions. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se cacher derrière la cage que les deux chasseurs se trouvaient déjà devant les cages.


	15. Chapitre 15

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Un secret du passé

Rosier était un sadique et tous les chasseurs le savaient, c'était sûrement pour ça que il partait à toute les chasses possible sans exception. Les autres villageois pensaient que si il partait toujours s'était parce que il était encore célibataire à son age, mais ils avaient faux sur toute la ligne. Rosier aimait que trois choses sur terre : tuer, torturer et Lucius.

Evan et Lucius étaient amis depuis le berceau, chacun avait une confiance aveugle en l'autre. Au point que personne n'osait leur parler quand les deux étaient ensemble, enfin tout le monde sauf Narcissa. Les deux amis étaient de la même génération, du même mois et de quelques jours de différences, c'étaient certain que si Evan avait eut les cheveux blond-blanc ou que à l'inverse Lucius avait eut les cheveux noir corbeau, les deux auraient crier haut et fort être jumeaux. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Il y avait d'ailleurs un secret entre les deux amis que Lucius ne pouvait pas avouer à Narcissa. Rosier depuis l'adolescence avait prit la sale habitude à collectionner les aventures d'une nuit ou parfois un peu plus, mais ses relations ne s'éternisait jamais, mais le pire fut lorsque pour mettre un peu plus de piment dans sa vie, il commença

à mettre les nom de chacune de ses conquêtes sur la porte de son armoire, on pouvait voir aussi que parfois à coté des noms, il y avait des petits tiré, montrant le nombre de fois où ils avaient coucher ensemble. Mais si Lucius ne disait rien à sa femme se n'était par peur qu'elle méprise son ami, puisque elle ne le portait déjà pas dans son cœur, mais parce que son propre nom fessait partie de la liste et qu'il était suivit par cinq petit tiré.

Lucius avait coucher avec Rosier cinq fois, même si ils l'avaient fait avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de Narcissa, il craignait que cette dernière le quittait pour ne lui avoir rien dit, car même si il n'avait pas trompé sa femme, Rosier avait trompé sa sœur, Antromeda avec lui.

La relation entre Evan Rosier et Antromeda avait été la plus longue de Evan, trois mois. Mais ce que la pauvre Antromeda ignorait été que son amoureux ne se gênait pas pour coucher à droite et à gauche, lorsque elle avait le dos tourner. Un soir, Antromeda avec l'aide de Narcissa fit le mur pour rejoindre son tendre amant, mais son visage se pétrifia lorsque elle tomba sur son petit ami en pleine action avec Lucius Malfoy. Rosier se tourna rapidement elle, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de s'enfoncer dans la chaire de son ami. Antromeda en pleura et fuit la scène qui lui avait retourner l'estomac, mais au lieu de rentrer chez elle, elle prit le chemin vers la foret. Puis elle disparu sans laisser de trace. La liaison de Lucius et Evan ne furent jamais dévoilé, mais le fait que Evan avait tromper Antromeda fut très vite découvert.

Lucius s'en voulut énormément, il se sentait responsable de la tragédie contrairement à Evan qui s'en foutait complètement. Une semaine après la disparition de Antromeda, Lucius pour alléger sa conscience alla tout les jours à la maison des parents de Antromeda et il rencontra Narcissa, la cadette et Bellatrix, la seconde. Bellatrix passa la compétition haut la main, juste après la disparition de sa sœur aînée.

Lucius passa beaucoup de son temps avec Narcissa afin de alléger sa conscience, mais ce que ce dernier n'avait pas prévu été qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, mais c'est ce qui arriva. Lucius et Narcissa se mirent en couple plusieurs mois plus tard, puis ils se marrèrent et eurent Draco et Scorpius.

Le seul problème pour le couple fut l'amitié entre Lucius et Evan, mais Lucius avait refuser plus d'une fois, malgré les nombreuses supplication de sa femme de rompre son amitié pour elle. Mais le pire était que même si il avait voulu enlever Rosier de sa vie, ce dernier avait toute les cartes en main, pour se venger et détruire sa famille et sa réputation qu'il avait battit en plus de trente ans.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Un peu avant le repas, alors que Rosier se préparait pour le repas, il s'arrêta deux minute pour admirer le nom de Lucius suivit de ses tirés. Il avait perdu un précieux amant/ami à cause de Antromeda.

« - Putain, si cette idiote n'était pas venu, tu serais peut etre avec moi, en ce moment. » pensa Rosier avec rage.

Il désirait Lucius depuis tellement de temps que il n'arrivait même plus à faire semblant d'avoir de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un, beaucoup pensaient que c'était la mort de Antromeda qui lui avait fait devenir comme ça. Si seulement ils savaient la vérité...

Rosier détestait Antromeda, mais il avait la haine contre Narcissa qui fessait des pieds et des mains pour les éloignées le plus possible. Alors Rosier eut un plan pour récupérer son ancien amant pour au moins une soirée. Il fit tout d'abord en sorte que Lucius est toujours un verre remplis en main par diverse stratagème, si il y avait bien une chose que sa femme ne critiquait pas c'est que Lucius buvait. Il devenait plus gentil, moins insensible, mais surtout plus romantique. Mais Rosier ne s'arrêta pas là et fit en sorte avec l'aide de Madame Bulstrode, une de ses amantes secrètes à divertir Narcissa tant qu'il ''parlerait'' avec Lucius. Et son plan se passa à la perfection.

A peine, trois heures après le début de la soirée, Lucius était ivre et Narcissa en plein débat sur l'éducation avec sa meilleure amie. Rosier emmena alors Lucius avec lui, protestant vouloir s'amuser avec des loup, ce qui sembla ravir Lucius qui démarra la marche.


	16. Chapitre 16

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 16 : un amour malsain et dangereux

Le trio se cacha rapidement derrière les cages, tandis que Lucius et Evan s'avancèrent vers eux. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir très clairement le manque de sobriété de Lucius contrairement à Rosier qui semblait au top de sa forme. Avant que les deux adultes arrivèrent devant les cages, Rosier attrapa le bras de son ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Très vite, Rosier approfondissait le baiser, mêlant sa langue à celle de Lucius.

Ce dernier était comme dans un état second, il se laissa alors faire entre les mains de Rosier qui semblait être bien décider à finir la soirée au lit avec Lucius. Rosier commença par la même à déboutonner les premiers boutons de la chemise du blond, puis quitta un bref instant les lèvres minces du patriarche pour se poser plutôt sur sa clavicule l'a parsemant de baiser papillon. Il savait que il ne pourrait pas marquer son ami, sachant que sa femme le remarquerait très rapidement et surtout ne voulant pas qu'il est des ennuis à cause de lui.

De son coté, Draco et ses amis étaient comme figés dans le temps. La scène qui se passait devant eux semblait complètement surréaliste. Mais le plus dur fut le doute que la scène procura à Draco. ''Est ce que son père trompait sa mère avec son meilleur ami ?''

Comme pour répondre à la question, Lucius reprit ses esprits juste après avoir maladroitement laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur. Il tenta de repousser son ami, mais étant encore sous l'influence de l'alcool, il n'y arriva pas.

« - Hmmm, Evan... S'il te plaît arrête ça ! Gnn ! Evan, je t'en prit ... ça suffit je t'ai dit ! » fit Lucius cogitant tel un verre de terre.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à Rosier pour le faire le lâcher. On contraire, il renforça sa prise sur Lucius le ligotant limite avec l'aide de ses bras. Alors dans une dernière tentative, Lucius donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac de Rosier, mais malheureusement pour Rosier, Lucius le loupa et le lui donna en plein dans ses parties génitales, ce qui le fit tomber à genou, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Excuse moi, Evan. Ce n'était pas voulu. Mais je suis marié et il est hors de question que je trompe Narcissa. C'est la femme de ma vie, mon âme sœur, je lui ferrais jamais un tel affront. » rajouta Lucius avant de partir rapidement laissant seul Evan Rosier et sa haine grandissante envers Narcissa Black Malfoy.

Sur le coup, Draco sentit l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit il y a encore quelques secondes tomber d'un coup. Son père était fidèle et il aimait sa mère encore et toujours. Cette déclaration remplis d'espoir Draco qui depuis un moment s'inquiétait de la relation de ses parents. Après tout depuis peu, Lucius partait beaucoup plus souvent pour chasser pour ne pas dire à toute les chasses, mais son père venait enfin de enlever le doute.

Sur cette dernière pensée, le trio se faufila pour ne pas se faire prendre et chacun rentrèrent sagement chez lui, après tout le lendemain, Lyria et Blaise avait la seconde épreuve à passer.

Ce que le trio remarqua pas, se fut le regard haineux et le sourire machiavélique que fit Evan Rosier, alors que ils sortaient de leur cachette. Il savait depuis le début que ils étaient là et qu'ils avaient espionner la scène tel des petits voyeurs. C'était d'ailleurs la raison que Evan n'avait pas retenu Lucius avant qu'il parte. Il devait la jouer fine pour rester en bonne relation avec la famille Malfoy et si le gosse aîné aurait vu quelque chose, il n'y aurait aucun doute que la pimbêche qui servait d'épouse à son seul et unique amour aurait fait une scène. Alors que il n'avait rien fait, donc Draco garderait pour lui se qu'il venait de voir. Il devait la jouer fine car il était sur d'une chose, bientôt Lucius craquerait, bientôt Lucius lâchera sa stupide femme et lui reviendra avec ou sans ses gosses.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, comme la veille, les villageois se réunirent devant l'estrade afin d'entendre le discours du chef et que enfin la seconde épreuve puisse commencer.

« - Bonjour mes frères et mes sœurs, alors comme vous savez déjà, aujourd'hui aura lieu la deuxième épreuve de notre compétition et il ne reste que trois candidats, à la fin de l'épreuve, les juges décideront si oui ou non, l'un d'entre eux n'a pas les qualifications requises pour être un chasseur et il sera disqualifié. » expliqua Tom. « Sur ces dernières explication je vais laisser la parole à Bellatrix pour expliquer les règles, bonne chance et que le sort vous soit favorable. »

Bellatrix monta rapidement sur l'estrade. Fixa rapidement les villageois attendant le silence puis commença.

« - La seconde épreuve et comme vus le savez déjà, le tir à l'arc. Les règles sont simple, chaque concurrent aura un arc, dix flèches protégés d'une éponge pour ne blesser personne de peinture et un sac remplis de pierre obligation. Plusieurs volontaires parmi les chasseurs ou non auront un foulard orange sur la tête et les bras, chacun d'entre eux a une certaine valeur qui sera accumulé à la fin du temps impartie. Toute personne touchait ne portant de bandeau sera au contraire considérer comme une pénalité. Evan Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange et moi même seront les juges de cette épreuve, sur l'épreuve pourra commencer dans cinq minutes, participants en place ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, on donna au trois concurrents, le sac de pierre, l'arc et les flèches, on attribua à Blaise, le vert, à Lyria, le violet et au dernier concurrent, le rouge.


	17. Chapitre 17

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 17 : la seconde épreuve

Alors que les concurrents se mettaient en place, Draco de son coté se plaça avec Scorpius parmi les volontaires pour servir de cible pour l'épreuve qui allait commencer. Il était livide d'ailleurs, au points que on aurait pu le confondre aisément avec un cadavre.

Plus tôt, son père lui avait annoncer fièrement au petit déjeuner, qu'il l'avait inscrit avec son frère à l'épreuve en tant que volontaire la veille. Évidemment la nouvelle avait jeter un froid sur la maison Malfoy, mais il semblait que seul Lucius ne le remarqua, puisque il continua à parler sans faire attention au air choqué et désapprobateur de sa famille. Sauf que sa famille ignorait encore une fois que Lucius s'était bien entendu aperçu de la réaction et avait eut beaucoup de mal à faire semblant de rien.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire était que si ses fils ou sa femme avaient eut le courage de lui dire la vérité sur leurs envies, Lucius aurait annuler sur le champs l'inscription de Draco et Scorpius, mais encore une fois, personne ne l'avait fait. Ça devait faire des années que Lucius essayait de obliger sa famille a lui avouait se qu'il savait déjà, mais personne ne le fessait. Cette situation avait donner plusieurs fois l'impression à Lucius de être un mauvais père ou d'être un fermer d'esprit, alors pour donner plus d'air à sa famille, il avait décider de partir le plus souvent possible en chasse même si sa famille lui manquait beaucoup.

Mais Lucius ignorait avoir sans le savoir jeté Draco en plein dans la gueule du loup ou plutot dans la gueule de Cédric Digorry.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

« - Lorsque le dernier grain de sable sera tomber, vous aurez une demi heure pour tirer sur le plus de cible dans tout le village ! Tous les coups sont permit sauf de la part des non volontaires ! Bonne Chance chers concurrents ! » fit Evan Rosier l'un des juges de l'épreuve.

Draco se dépêcha alors de se cacher espérant secrètement que pas même ses amis ne le trouvent. Même si il y avait une personne que Draco ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le trouve et c'était évidemment Digorry.

Lorsque le dernier sable s'écoula du sabler, un détonation se fit entendre et les trois participants se mirent en chasse. Draco croisa d'ailleurs une autre cible assez vite avec des marques de peintures verte, donc celle de Blaise. Comprenant rapidement qu'il était suivit Draco tenta de se fondre dans la masse, mais Blaise l'aperçu immédiatement et sans même y réfléchir lui tira dessus.

D'abord outré par le manque de compassion de son ami, Draco se faufilla entre les passants fessant bien attention à ne pas se faire voir, mais il n'était apparemment pas assez discret puisque il reçu rapidement une autre flèche avec cette fois-ci la couleur violette.

« - D'accord ils se sont passer le mot pour me viser à la suite ou quoi ? » marmonna Draco en reconnaissant la couleur de sa meilleure ami.

Comme pour en rajouter une couche, il retomba sur Blaise à peine cinq minute plus tard. Il laissa alors tomber l'idée de se cacher parmi les civiles, puisque ils n'étaient pas le seul à y avoir pensé. Mais à peine il sortit de la foule qu'il se fit une nouvelle fois tiré dans le dos par son amie. Cette dernière s'était installer en hauteur sur le toit d'une maison et visée en traître les cibles qui ne pouvait pas lui échapper grâce à son point de vue.

Draco se mit alors à courir, mais dans sa malchance tomba nez à nez sur Digorry. Ce dernier ne s'était pas encore fait toucher, ce qui renfrogna Draco qui lui avait été toucher quatre fois par ses propres amis en plus. Digorry profita de l'inattention de Draco pour se rapprocher de lui, bien trop au goût du blond.

Alors que Draco allait appeler à l'aide une flèche à la couleur violette toucha Digorry dans le dos le fessant lacher Draco par reflexe.

« - Touché ! » fit Lyria du haut de son nouveau perchoir.

Lorsque elle s'apprêtait à le visé encore une fois, Digorry prit les jambe à son cou, fessant rire Draco de soulagement. Mais son rire se stopa net, alors qu'il reçu une flèche sur la tête venant de sa '' sauveuse''.

« - Bah bravo, tu me sauve puis tu me poignarde dans le dos ! » rétorqua Draco choqué.

« - Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te sauver - comme tu dis - sans rien en retour. Tu abuse pas un peu ! »

Lyria se rencontra sur ce qui l'entourer ignorant complètement a présence de Draco.

« - Si tu ne files pas, je vais finir par croire que tu veux que je te tire dessus, Blondie ! » fit une voix derrière Draco.

Draco eut à peine le temps de se retourner que une flèche de peinture verte se dirigea vers lui. Lyria regarda la scène d'un œil, ne perdant pas son objectif et comme pour l'affirmer, elle toucha une nouvelle cible qui tentait de s'enfuir.

« - Tu devrais partir Drake, on ne va pas te faire de cadeaux parce que tu es notre ami, alors viles avant que je te tire encore dessus. » menaça Lyria. Avec le sourire.

Draco ne s'en priva pas et partit aussi vite que possible se trouver une autre cachette pour le reste d'épreuve. Il ne restait que une dizaine de minute à tout casser.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Pour le reste de l'épreuve, Draco réussit sans grand mal à éviter les trois tireurs. Lorsque le temps impartit s'écoula une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre et les cibles et concurrents se réunirent pour le compte des points et la décisions des juges.

Draco retrouva rapidement Scorpius, ce dernier avait de nombreuse marques de peinture, principalement rouge. Il semblait prêt à tomber dans les vapes d'une minutes à l'autre. Il avait du être prit en chasse, pensa Draco.


	18. Chapitre 18

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Devenir un chasseur ?

Les trois juges avaient passées l'épreuve à surveillés tranquillement dans l'ombre les concurrents, chacun avaient soigneusement suivit du regard un concurrent en fessant bien attention à ne pas se faire voir. Même si grâce à leurs expérience en temps que chasseurs Evan, Bellatrix et Rabastan n'avaient plus aucunes difficulté à se camouflés dans le décors, après tout c'était une certaine obligation dans la profession de chasseur, même si cette compétence prenait généralement des années pour être parfaite.

Bellatrix avait comme pour l'épreuve précédente suivit Lyria, Rabastan lui avait choisit Blaise et Evan n'avait eut pas vraiment le choix de prendre le dernier concurrent. Lorsque la fin de l'épreuve arriva, ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre sur l'estrade de la place afin d'acquérir les points des trois tireurs, même si ils avaient déjà à peu prêt le nombres dans leurs têtes. Dés que le comptage fut terminer, le trio de chasseur se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement - fermé pour l'occasion – pour ne pas être entendu. Chacun avait dans ses mains un dossier portant le nom du concurrent qu'il avait lui même surveiller. Ils se mirent alors autour d'une table et se fixèrent les un les autres.

Les bonnes relations entre chasseurs étaient très rarement, c'étaient beaucoup plus souvent de la rivalité ou de la haine. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs qu'un seul couple chasseur, celui de Bellatrix et Rodolphus, le grand frère de Rabastan.

La rivalité et méfiance étaient les clés pour être un chasseur respecté et craint. Les liens d'amitiés, d'amour ou même de sang disparaissaient entièrement hors du village, ça devenait une compétition pour être le meilleur et seuls ceux qui la jouaient solitaire avaient une chance.

« - Blaise Zabini, 16 ans. Pendant la première épreuve, il est démontré sa rapidité, son ambitieux et son intelligence pour éviter les autres concurrents. Mais il manque cruellement d'agilité et son lien avec la concurrente Lyria Bellacroix, l'a beaucoup ralentit, il est donc arrivé deuxième. Lors de la seconde épreuve, Zabini avait une technique plutôt brouillon, enfin en apparence. Pendant la première partie l'épreuve, il s'est mêlé à la foule, là ou la plus grande partie des cibles s'étaient cachés et il a simplement attendu que les cibles viennent d'elle même à lui. Ensuite pour la seconde partie, il est sortit de la foule et à parcourut cette fois ci les plus petites rues où il a trouvé pas mal de cibles chasseurs. Il a finit premier à cette épreuve. Il a les compétences pour devenir un bon chasseur. »

Bellatrix et Evan se contentèrent de hocher la tête pensivement. Ils étaient d'accord avec Rabastan, mais il avait quand même des lacunes pouvant le tués si il ne s'améliore pas avant de chasser. Si ils laissai net Zabini devenir chasseur, ils allaient devoir augmenter ses entraînements et le rendre beaucoup plus rapide et agile.

« - Lyria Bellacroix, 16 ans. Pendant la première épreuve, elle a été prise pour cible par deux concurrents, qu'elle a vraisemblablement battu et malgré ses blessures, elle a finit troisième. Elle est agile, sournoise et rapide, mais elle est aussi impulsive, imprudente et têtue. Elle manque aussi de force, mais son agilité et sa rapidité compense un peu cet handicape. Lors de la seconde épreuve, Bellacroix a démontrer sa capacité pour la camouflage et pour le tire à distance, mais aussi son inattention en présence de ses ''camarades proches'' dont Blaise Zabini. Elle a finit première à cette épreuve. Elle a les compétences pour devenir une bonne chasseuse. » termina Bellatrix toisant du regard les deux autres juges de la contredire.

Aucuns des deux chasseurs objectèrent l'avis de Bellatrix, après tout c'était tellement rare que une fille arrive jusqu'à la seconde épreuve, que Bellacroix pouvait bien avoir sa chance en temps que chasseur. De toute façon, il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas si faible que ça, il y aurait du travail pour la raffermir physiquement mais elle n'était pas un cause perdue.

Ce fut alors le tour à Rosier de données son avis sur le concurrent dont il était en charge. Rosier expliqua alors la réalité sur les magouilles de ce dernier, il aurait apparemment corrompu des concurrents pour qu'ils abandonnent en échange de collations ou de nourritures. Il aurait aussi corrompu son observateur pour qu'il l'aide à être le premier à l'épreuve. Malheureusement pour lui, Rosier voyait tous, entendait tous et ne comptait pas lui faire de cadeaux, il avait alors décider de faire semblant de rien et attendre le moment pro-pis pour le remettre à sa place. Lors de la seconde épreuve, Rosier observa sa cible dans l'obscurité la plus profonde et le prit en photo, alors qu'on le voyait entrain de tapoter sur une cible avec sa flèche de peintre rouge. Ce garçon était un petit magouilleur, pas très futé, ni très discret. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, alors il fessait ce genre de magouille assez fréquemment, même personne ne l'avait prit en flagrant délit.

« - Même si il a triché, il a utilisé la ruse et c'est une qualification pour être un chasseur. D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre avec une arme à feu et il vise plutôt bien, je trouve. Je pense qu'il pourrait être un bon élément si on arrive à lui inculqué les bonnes méthodes de chasses. » contra Rabastan.

« - Bon je pense qu'on est d'accord pour dire que on va devoir en éliminait un d'entre eux. Il nous faut faire un choix, soit un élimine Zabini, soit Bellacroix ou Vladimir Cross.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Pendant que les juges étaient partis débattre entre eux pour qui resterait et qui partirait, tous le monde partit illico prendre un douche. Puis ils se réunirent entre eux pour débattre et parié sur chacun des concurrents. Alors que les paries allaient de bon train, un groupe de garçon de l'age du trio vinrent vers eux.

« - Eh ben, Bellacroix j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ? Après tout, tu vas être disqualifié ! » fit l'un d'entre eux.

« - Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais être disqualifié ? »

« - Tu es une fille et ça va faire vingt ans que plus une seule fille a réussit la compétition ! En plus, tous le monde sait que ton père refuse que tu devienne chasseuse. » enchérit un autre.

« - C'est Vlad qui sera le prochain chasseur de toute façon ! » continua un garçon du groupe.

« - Cross est un tricheur et rêve si tu crois que ton petit pote va me voler ma place de chasseur ! » s'énerva Blaise

Alors que la tension dans l'air commençait sérieusement à monter, Vladimir Cross arriva suivit de Vincent Crabbe et Millicent Bulstrode.


	19. Chapitre 19

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

Chapitre 19 : Rancune vielle de 10 ans

Vladimir Cross était très fier de lui, il pensait d'ailleurs qu'il méritait que son histoire soit raconter au plus jeune pour leurs donner une leçon. Une leçon très simple : les apparences sont trompeuses.

Après tout, Vladimir avait beau être une pourriture de la pire espèce à l'intérieure, à l'extérieur il était le contraire. Il était beau garçon, enfin surtout grâce à ses deux fossettes qui semblaient hypnotiser toutes les filles qui le croisait.

Enfin sauf Lyria Bellacroix, mais fallait d'abord la considérer comme une fille pensait Vladimir.

Il arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réellement tricher à la barbe des chasseurs sans le moindre représailles. Il avait réussit à manipuler autant un chasseur – même si manipuler Cédric c'était pas vraiment compliqué- que d'autres concurrents. Il pouvait maintenant le certifier haut et fort, qu'il était un escroc introuvable.

Il serait bientôt intouchable en devenant chasseur et il avait déjà en tête diverses plans et idées pour ses futurs tours de passe-passe.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Alors que Vladimir parlait avec Vincent Crabbe et Millicent Bulstrode, il remarque plus loin un peu groupe qui le soutenaient dans ses escroqueries, se diriger vers le trio composait de Draco Malfoy, Lyria Bellacroix et de Blaise Zabini. Le trio qui lui sortait par les yeux depuis presque 10 ans, mais voilà, Vladimir Cross avait la rancune coriace.

Flash back

Lorsque Vladimir était encore un jeune enfant de 6 ans, il n'avait pas d'amis. Ses parents étant très protecteur, ils laissaient rarement leur fils seul. Mais à ses six ans, ses parents l'avaient exceptionnellement emmener au centre de loisir du village tenu par Madame Crabbe et Madame Bulstrode à l'époque.

Vladimir avait bien évidemment sauter de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, ça fessait un moment qu'il voulait se faire des amis et ne pas être constamment avec ses parents. Mais ce que Vladimir ignorait, c'était que bientôt, il allait amèrement regretter sa joie.

Lorsque il entra dans le bâtiment les deux animatrices se contentèrent de le présenter rapidement aux enfants déjà présents, puis elles retournèrent vite à leurs commérages.

Vladimir remarqua immédiatement que les enfants étaient en bande, chacun de son coté. Mais dans sa tête d'enfant de six ans, il se demanda surtout avec qui il allait devenir ami. Malheureusement pour lui, aucun enfant lui parla ou même s'approcha de lui, il était isolé.

Après une heure d'attente, où Vladimir avait regarder les autres enfants les yeux larmoyants, espérant que un enfant l'invite à se joindre à lui. Au début, il pensa que c'était parce que il était le dernier arrivait et que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

Donc il prit alors son courage à deux mains et il tenta sa chance auprès de un garçon au cheveux pale, accompagné d'une petite fille ressemblant à une poupée de porcelaine. Les deux enfants jouaient au marchand.

« - Est ce que je peux... jouer avec vous ? S'il vous plaît ? » demanda t-il en bégayant un peu.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent l'un l'autre dans une synchronisation parfaite, puis ils reportaient de nouveau leurs regards vers Cross.

« - Oui ! » répondirent le duo.

C'est comme cela que il rencontra Draco et Lyria. Ses premiers amis...

Au début, Vladimir eut beaucoup de mal à jouer avec eux, le duo était comme inaccessibles, comme si ils étaient à des milliers d'étoiles de lui. Heureusement les jours passèrent et Vladimir arriva petit à petit à se faire une place dans le groupe, il s'amusait énormément en compagnie des deux enfants, il pouvait passer des heures avec eux sans se lasser et ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble.

Puis un jour, un nouveau enfant de leur age arriva dans le centre. Il venait d'un autre village avec sa mère, ils étaient apparemment arriver peu de temps avant. L'enfant avait la peau foncé, chose extrêmement rare dans le village et encore plus dans le centre. Il fut embêter dès que les deux commères se remirent à parler entre elles, sa différence ne plaisait pas à ses camarades, pas plus qu'à lui d'ailleurs. Mais il se contenta de l'ignorait comme on l'avait fait pour lui et continua à jouer tranquillement avec ses deux amis.

Le lendemain de son arrivé, les blagues de mauvais goût commencèrent, mais Vladimir se contenta de faire comme si il ne voyait rien, comme si il ne voyait pas ses camarades maltraités un autre enfant. C'était peut être égoïste, mais il préférait que se soit le basané plutôt que lui.

Plus le temps passait, plus les autres enfants s'acharnaient sur jusqu'au moment où Lyria se leva et prit la main du basané et l'emmena à sa suite pour le faire rentrer dans son cercle d'amis comme pour faire comprendre aux autres que maintenant il était plus tout seul.

Vladimir le prit évidemment très mal, il avait eut beaucoup de mal pour devenir ami avec le duo et le basané avait à peine bouger un cils que on le rajoutait au groupe. Il tenta de les faire changer d'avis, mais rien à faire le duo voulait rajouter Blaise Zabini à leurs groupe. Alors dans un dernier élan d'espoir, Vladimir posa un ultimatum à ses amis.

Lui ou Zabini !

Et évidemment la réponse ne lui avait pas plus, puisque il partit furieux. Il rejoignit finalement le groupe d'enfant qui embêter Blaise Zabini, tandis que le duo Lyria et Draco se transforma en trio Draco, Lyria et Blaise. En un trio incassable et fidèle.

Fin de flash back

Depuis ça, Vladimir avait déclarer une guerre froide à Blaise, mais malheureusement pour lui, Lyria et Draco venait assez souvent s'en mêler. Dire que Cross en voulait à ses deux anciens amis étaient un euphémisme, il avait encore la haine, la haine que Blaise avait eut se qui lui revenait de droit. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose depuis 10 ans, que le trio se détruise et que Blaise Zabini soit à sa merci.

Après tout, Zabini avait cassé quelques choses en lui, qu'il est fait exprès ou non ! A cause de lui, Vladimir n'arrivait plus à se faire de vrai amis, de s'attacher à quelqu'un.

Le pire dans l'histoire s'était que si Lyria et Draco lui proposaient, ils auraient été de nouveau amis avec eux, enfin à condition qu'ils virent Zabini, bien sur !

information de l'auteur : Bonjour, je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il va y avoir une petite pause de deux semaines. La suite de ce chapitre sera alors pour le dimanche 11 septembre. Ce sera donc un nouveau chapitre tout les dimanche à partir de cette date. Merci de votre compréhension et à bientot. Merci de lire loup alpha, loup oméga.

Lyrialoli.


	20. Chapitre 20

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Haine et clash

Vladimir Cross se plaça au coté de sa bande suivit de Millicent Bulstrode et de Vincent Crabbe. Crabbe et Bulstrode ne fessaient guère parti de la bande à Cross, mais depuis le début de la compétition les deux solitaires collaient Cross comme son ombre. Ce dernier en fut d'ailleurs très fier puisque il s'en vanta à longueur de journée, mais la stupidité des deux jeunes étaient tellement élevés qu'ils n'en firent rien, lorsque l'on se moquait d'eux.

Cross salua d'abord sa bande joyeusement, puis comme si il se rappelait de la présence du trio, il se tourna vers eux dans une lenteur calculée. Il profita de l'échange de regard pour détailler plus en détail chaque membre du trio, commençant par Draco. Suivit de Lyria et il termina son analyse sur Blaise, celui à qui il y avait le plus de chose à dire.

Lorsque il termina la longue, très longue liste des défauts de Zabini, il croisa les bras et fit le plus méprisant de sourire qu'il pouvait faire.

« - Zabini... »

« - Cross ! » répondit Lyria à la place de Blaise.

Alors qu'elle allait se positionner devant son ami afin de défendre de son mieux Blaise, il l'en empêcha en lui maintenant son poignée.

« - Oh excuse moi Bellacroix. Je ne t'avais pas vu... Faut dire que tu n'es pas bien grande pour une ''future chasseuse'' alors que tu as quand même seize ans. » répliqua le dit Cross très amusé.

« - Oh ! Comment tu l'a trop cassé, mon Vlad. Tu es trop fort. » s'émerveilla Millicent.

La petite flatterie de Bulstrode ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd pour Cross. Il afficha un énorme sourire remplis de fierté.

« - La ferme Bulstrode. » coupa Draco agacé.

« - Comment ose tu me parler ainsi sale blondinet anorexique ! »

La réplique de Bulstrode sembla beaucoup amuser le groupe, en particulier Vladimir. Un des garçon du groupe l'a félicita d'ailleurs pour sa réplique, bien trouver selon eux.

« - Laisse Draco. Y a des gens c'est comme des pièces ; deux faces mais aucune valeur. C'est pas leurs fautes. » clasha Lyria.

Le sourire de Millicent ainsi que ceux de la bande disparut aussi vite qu'il avait apparu. Certains mecs de la bande voulurent même y mettre les mains, mais Vladimir les en dissuadèrent. Le trio au contraire se sentait revigorer par ce petit clash entre ennemi.

« - TU CHERCHE LA MERDE LÀ! » s'emporta Crabbe rouge de colère.

« - Bah non... Elle est déjà sous mes yeux. » répondit calmement Blaise.

Crabbe mit un certain moment avant de comprendre ce que Blaise lui avait répondu. Il le leva son point prêt à frapper Blaise pour s'être moquer de lui et l'avoir ridiculiser devant la bande, mais Cross l'en empêcha. Fallait mieux ne pas utiliser la violence surtout que ils étaient entourer de témoin.

« - T'as vraiment pas était gâté par la nature, Zabini. Si mon cul ressemblait à ta gueule, bah j'aurais honte de chier... » fit Vladimir tout fier.

« - On parlera pas de toi alors Cross. »

« - C'était justement pour ça que je parle de toi. »

« - Boum ! Hahahaha... » se moquèrent la bande de Cross.

Avant que Blaise puisse répondre quoique se soit, Bulstrode se plaça jute en face de Lyria avec un horrible sourire. Les deux filles se jaugèrent des yeux, l'ambiance était électrique et le silence en était pesant. Puis Millicent se relança dans un nouveau clash.

« - Tu te crois belle mais t'es comme les imprimantes c'est qu'une impression. Aucun mec ne veut de toi. »

« - Prend pas ton cas pour une généralité. »

« - Eh bah...T'es tellement con qu'on as mis ta photo dans le dictionnaire à la définition du mot "débile". »

« - Ah parce que tu sais lire ? Félicitation alors. »

Le clash de Lyria énerva sérieusement Bulstrode, puisque cette dernière leva brusquement la main s'apprêtant à frapper l'autre fille. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes Blaise et Draco.

Draco attrapa au vol la main de la solitaire, la serrant si fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser la main très facilement. Tandis que Blaise força son amie de reculer de plusieurs pas, la fessant tomber contre lui.

« - Essaye encore une seule fois à la touchée, tu le regretteras ! » menaça Draco fou furieux.

Le trio fusilla rapidement la bande de Cross, puis s'en alla. Ils n'y avaient aucun doute que si ils étaient rester une minute de plus, ils auraient sauter à la gorge de chacun d'entre eux. Lorsque ils furent assez loin, Lyria les remercia de l'avoir protéger, enfin à sa manière.

« - Euh... vous avez gérer les gars, même si j'aurais pu la massacrer toute seule. Encore plus si elle m'avait touchée... Merci... » fit elle en bien terminant sa phrase en chuchotant.

Malheureusement pour elle, son remerciement ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd auprès de ses amis.

« - Mais on en doutait pas Lili', tu es une petite lionne après tout. » rigola Draco en lui fessant un clin d'œil.

La dit Lionne se mit alors bouder tandis que Blaise rigolait de la situation.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Les juges arrivèrent pas longtemps après annonçant que la décision avait enfin été prise et que ils voulaient sur le champs le rassemblement du village. Les villages se rassemblèrent étonnamment rapidement, pressé d'avoir les résultats tant attendu.

Les trois participants montèrent sur l'estrade, attendant impatient la décision ultime de leurs destin.


	21. Chapitre 21

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 21 : le verdict est tombé

L'inquiétude se lisait aisément sur chaque visage, qui allait devenir un chasseur ? Ça personne n'en était sur, Chacun priait de son coté sur qui allait rester ou partir. Mais les prières ne serviraient pas à grand chose, puisque le verdict allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre.

En bref, chaque villageois avait son favori, enfin sauf Draco qui hésitait encore comment il allait devoir réagir si l'un de ses deux amis venait à être disqualifié. Soit Lyria, soit Blaise et il avait beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, il n'arrivait pas à choisir qui il devait encourager. Et malheureusement pour lui, Tom Jedusor arriva enfin.

« - Mes frères et sœurs, j'imagine que comme moi, vous attendez avec impatience le verdict de Bellatrix Lestrange, de Rabastan Lestrange et de Evan Rosier. Mais avant cela, je souhaite féliciter chacun des participants encore en liste pour leurs efforts durant ces deux dernières épreuves. Sur ceux, je laisse la parole à Bellatrix. »

Cette dernière s'avança alors calmement, jaugea du regard la foule puis commença.

« - Je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire que il y aura bien un des participants qui sera éliminer. Les deux autres ont certes encore des lacunes qui leurs faudra corriger avant de pouvoir chasser sur le terrain. Avant de annoncer le participant disqualifié, Rabastan va à présent énoncer les erreurs et les bonnes actions de chacun. »

Rabastan Lestrange s'avança alors pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Bellatrix.

« - Bien alors, commençons par Blaise Zabini, il a terminer 2ème à la première épreuve et 1er à la deuxième. Lors de la première épreuve, il a été rapide mais son physique l'a beaucoup ralentit et il s'est laisser distraire lorsque il aperçu un combat entre deux autre participants. Lors de la seconde épreuve, il s'est rattraper en tirant avec précision sur les cibles sans toucher la foule. Il pourrait avoir les compétences pour devenir chasseur si il s'entraîne sur son agilité et sur le combat de corps à corps. »

Rabastan fit alors une pose pour reprendre son souffle et laisser le temps à la foule d'enregistrer les informations de Blaise. Ce dernier baissa la tête, déçu de sa performance. Tandis que Cross ricana à coté de lui, fier que son ennemi est fait des erreurs aussi visible. Rabastan reprit alors la parole sur le prochain participant.

« - Ensuite il y a Lyria Bellacroix, elle a terminer 3ème à la premier épreuve et 1er à la deuxième en égalité avec Mr Zabini. Lors de première épreuve, elle a combattu contre plusieurs autres concurrents, son manque de force lui à coûter diverses blessures, elle a réussit à terminer l'épreuve que grâce à son agilité et sa rapidité. Pour la seconde épreuve, elle a démontrer sa capacité à passer inaperçu et à bien tirer de loin. Si elle améliore sa force et améliore son tire, elle pourrait devenir chasseur. »

Avant que Rabastan puisse présenter le dernier concurrent, Evan Rosier avança lui aussi à la même hauteur que les deux autres juges.

« - Le dernier participant est Vladimir Cross, il a finit 1er à la première épreuve et 3eme à la seconde. Pour la première et deuxième épreuve, il n'a pas vraiment montrer ses capacités sauf sa ruse et sa manipulation pour arriver à ses fins. Il n'est ni très rapide, ni très fort en revanche il est très agile et il se camoufle très bien. Malgré qu'il est triché, il a fait un coup de maître, voilà pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas disqualifié dés la première épreuve. »

Vladimir avait blanchit d'un coup et son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas été si discret que ça finalement. Puis Rosier continua comme ci de rien n'était.

« - Après le décompte des points et place, Blaise Zabini termine alors 1er et Lyria Bellacroix et Vladimir Cross en égalité à la 2eme place. »

Cross en grinça immédiatement des dents ne supportant que très mal, le fait d'être battu par son rival et ennemi. Tandis que Blaise en était plus que fier, comme Draco.

Bellatrix reprit alors la parole en lançant un regard noir à Rosier qui l'ignora superbement.

« - Nous avons alors décider de faire Mr Blaise Zabini, un chasseur et de disqualifié Mlle Lyria Bellacroix ou Mr Vladimir Cross. » commença t-elle.

« - Et exceptionnellement, nous avons prit la décision de laisser trois autres chasseurs en décider. J'appelle donc Cormac MacLaggen, Lucius Malfoy et Cédric Digorry. »

Lyria en blanchit d'angoisse, jamais MacLaggen n'irez voter pour elle et Digorry suivrez l'avis de son ami. Le monde de Lyria s'écroula d'un coup, elle ne deviendra pas un chasseur pour finir.

« - Objection ! Cédric Digorry a été acheter par Vladimir Cross pendant la seconde épreuve ! J'en ai même la preuve ! » déclara Narcissa Malfoy avec dans les mains des clichés de Digorry recevant de l'argent par Cross.

« En effet, dans ce cas, je retire Cédric Digorry des potentiels juges pour les 10 prochaines années ! Et je demande à Rodolphus Lestrange de prendre sa place. » fit Bellatrix impartiale.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

« - Je vote pour Lyria Bellacroix » déclara Lucius Malfoy, le visage sans émotion. « Ses capacités sont bien plus avancée que celle de Cross. »

« - Je vote pour Vladimir Cross. » fit Cormac enjoué. « Il ... il a du potentiel, je trouve. »

Rodolphus avait le choix final et semblait bien s'amuser de son pouvoir à faire s'impatienter tout le monde.

Lyria ou Vladimir. Qui méritait le plus de devenir un chasseur ?

Le dernier Juge s'avança et déclara haut et fort.

« - Je vote pour Lyria Bellacroix. Mr Cross aillant mentit n'a guère sa place chez les chasseurs. »

Lyria, Blaise, Scorpius et Draco sautèrent de joie les larmes aux yeux.

« - Très bien, Lyria Bellacroix et Blaise Zabini sont dès à présent les derniers participants. Je vous rappelle que demain aura lieu leur première chasse où ils devront tués les six loups, eux même. Seulement à ce moment là, ils seront considérer comme de vrai chasseurs. » expliqua le chef du village, Tom Jedusor.


	22. Chapitre22

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Une meute redoutable

Lyria et Blaise ne purent retenir plus longtemps leurs joies et allèrent rejoindre Draco en vitesse afin de célébrer la nouvelle rapidement, mais se fut s'en compter sur Cross qui leur barra le chemin furieux.

« - Ca devait être moi, tout ça c'est de ta faute Zabini ! Tu m'as volé ma place, mes amis ! Crois moi, tu vas me le payer dans les plus bref délais ! » Cria il avant de partir les poings serrés.

Le duo décida de ignorer pour le moment la menace afin de ne pas gâcher la nouvelle et de continuer leur chemin vers leurs ami.

A peine, ils arrivent à l'hauteur du blond que ce dernier et son petit frère leurs sautèrent dans les bras. Malheureusement elle fut vite couper par l'arriver de Monsieurs Bellacroix suivit de Cormac MacLaggen.

« - J'espere que tu es contente de toi, tu m'as désobéit, je t'avais pa autoriser à faire cette compétition ! Et en plus, tu ignore contament ce pauvre Comac qui n'attend que un peu d'attention de ta part. Quelle fille ingrate ! » cria le patriarche Bellacroix.

« - Cormac n'attend pas de l'attention de moi, il veut simplement coucher avec moi et me jeter comme une bonne partie des filles de son age ! »

Le visage de Cormac vira au rouge, tandis que Monsieur Bellacroix blanchissait.

« - Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas le droit de parler, mais comme je suis une future chasseuse, je le peux enfin. Alors je vais être très clair, je ne me marierais pas avec Cormac ni avec qui que se soit que tu auras choisit pour moi ! Et je compte faire ce que je veux à partir de maintenant ! » termina Lyria.

Monsieur Bellacroix en perdit la voix, il ne ressemblait à présent qu'à une épave. Cela fit mal au cœur à Draco et Blaise, mais il savait que Lyria n'avait pas eut le choix le concernant. Il était gentil, mais collant et surtout dictateur avec sa fille.

Lyria s'en attendre se retourna et commença à partir dans le sens inverse.

« - Tu n'as pas été un peu trop dur avec lui. » tenta Draco.

« - Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, Draco ! Lyria a eut raison de lui dire la vérité directement, après tout il l'a bien chercher à toujours commander chacun de ses faits et gestes. » répliqua Scorpius.

La réaction de Scorpius n'étonna pas le trio, Scorpius avait un mauvais eut une mauvaise imprécision de lui depuis sa première rencontre.

« - Je n'avais pas d'autre choix Draco. Papa est incontrôlable depuis la première épreuve. Il est à cran et si j'avais attendu rien qu'une heure de plus, je crois que je serais devenu complètement folle. » s'expliqua elle. « Crois moi, ça ne m'a as fait plaisir non plus de le voir dans cette état. »

« - Je te soutiens que que tu fasse, Lyli'. » firent Draco et Blaise en prenant dans leurs bras leur amie.

Scorpius se rejoignit à l'accolade à contre cœur, puisque Blaise tira brusquement sur son bras.

OoOoO oOoOo

Le diner avait bien commencer après cela. Chacun dansait et s'amusait dans l'alcools et la bonne humeur. Tandis que comme les deux soirs précédents, Draco se faufilla suivit de Lyria et blaise pour nourrir les loups.

« - Tu sais que tu es entrain de nourrir ce que Blaise et moi ont devra tuer demain ? » demanda innocemment Lyria.

Draco se contenta de ignorer Lyria et continua calmement. Blaise en ricana.

« - On a peur Lyria ? Tu veux que je te protège demain ? » fit le basané.

Lyria le fusilla alors du regard le plus assassin qu'elle pouvait faire.

« - Je crois que ça veut dire non. » ria Draco.

Alors que le trio rigolait entre eux et se taquinait, ils ne virent malheureusement pas plusieurs loups immenses se glissaient entre les maisons dans l'ombre et la discrétions la plus totale. Ses loups étaient assez nombreux et grand, un peu plus grand que les loups capturaient.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Un peu plus loin, Evan Rosier tentait par tout les moyens de faire partir Lucius avec lui, mais il semblerait que Narcissa n'était pas du même avis puisque elle l'accaparait pour elle toute seule.

Lorsque il arriva enfin à attirer l'attention de son ami, Lucius le regarda étrangement comme si l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang ralentissait énormément son cerveau et ses réflexions.

Puis d'un coup, son visage prit un air d'horreur et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, une énorme masse le propulsa au sol, la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut des cris d'horreur, mais surtout des hurlements de loups.

Rosier compris alors que la masse le plaquant au sol était en réalité un énorme loup. Malheureusement il n'eut guère le temps de faire quoique ce soit que le loup l'attrapa brusquement à la gorge et lui arracha séquement.

Ce fut alors le début d'un horrible massacre. Femme, enfant, personnes âgées, personne ne fut épargnant. Les loups attaquaient toit ce qui bougeaient

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Lorsque le partriache Malfoy, le trio se détourna des loups encore en cage pour tomber nez à nez avec trois grands loups aux pelages noirs.

Le premier à réagir fut Blaise qui attrapa son canif et il se mit aussitôt en position de combat aux corps à corps.

Lyria prit un arc poser plus tot avec ses fleches et monta au dessus de l'une des cages des loups, suivit par Draco qui n'avait pas vraiment de talent pour le combat ou les armes. Il prit n'est en moins le revolver que son père avait obliger à garder sur lui.

Comme quoi il n'était pas si parano que ça... pensa Draco en visant avec le peu de précision qu'il avait.


	23. Chapitre 23

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 23: La terrible meute de Avery

Alors que le village des chasseurs étaient attaquer de tous les côtés, les lycanthropes encore en cage tentèrent de en sortir profitant de la diversion causer par les loups.

°- Tu crois que se sont des lycans° demanda Ron.

°- Je ne pourrai pas te le dire, à cause de la taille je dirais que oui, mais leurs attitudes semblent beaucoup plus sauvage...° tenta d'expliquer Hermione.

°- Peut être une meute vagabonde, Sirius s'en plaint souvent car pendant les hivers, elles chassent souvent dans notre territoire en recherche de nourriture.° proposa Théo.

Le petit louveteau paniqua soudainement lorsque trois énormes loups montèrent sur l'estrade. Ron grogna espérant faire partir les loups, mais ses derniers ne semblèrent pas le moins du monde impressionner. On pouvait plutôt penser le contraire, puisque ils avancèrent. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait penser les jeunes lycanthropes se n'étaient pas eux les cibles, mais le trio de chasseurs. Cela rassura légèrement le louveteau, mais pas les plus vieux.

Leurs instincts de Lycanthropes ne leurs garantissaient rien qu'y aille ni pour eux ni pour le village.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Draco était assez maladroit avec les armes et malheureusement pour lui, il vida rapidement le chargeur du revolver sans toucher une seule fois ces cibles pourtant imposante. De son coté, Blaise s'en sortait difficilement bien, il était assez rapide pour éviter les attaques dangereuses des loups, mais leurs nombres restaient un vrai problème sur la durée. Lyria n'était pas vraiment dans une meilleure situation, elle avait certes blessé l'un d'entre eux, ce dernier semblait insensible à la douleur. De plus, il ne lui restait que peu de flèches pour se protéger elle et Draco.

« - Il nous faut un plan tout de suite !' » fit elle paniquée.

C'était évidement plus facile à dire que à faire. Comment pouvaient ils partir sans se faire dévorer ? Ça aucun d'entre ne connaissait la réponse et c'était trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit, puisque un des loups profita de l'inattention de Blaise pour lui sauter dessus par derrière. Lyria hurla de terreur face à la scène qui se passait devant elle,

Apres cela tout alla vite, si vite, que les lycanthropes ne comprirent d'abord rien à ce qui arriver.

Lyria et Draco étaient descendu de la cage évitant de justesse une attaque fatale.a peine avaient ils toucher le sol, que les deux amis se mirent à courir de toute leurs forces.

« - Cours, Draco, cours, Lyria ! Vite ! » hurla la voix de Narcissa au bout d'une ruelle sombre.

Ils augmentèrent alors la cadence, lorsque un loup énorme se jeta sur la mère de Draco, la projetant l'intérieur de une maison un peu plus loin où elle s'effondra à même le plancher et où il lui déchiqueta la gorge de ses dents aiguisés. Lyria prit le poignet de Draco et l'obligea à changer de direction, malgré que ce dernier n'était guère coopérant. Il tenta de la faire lâcher prise sur son poignet, voulant de tout son cœur allait sauver sa mère.

« - Draco faut vite se mettre à l'abri ! On peut plus rien faire pour Narcissa ! Faut qu'on y aille ! » cria Lyria en pleure.

Draco ne prononça plus un seul mot à partir de là, sachant au plus profond de lui, qu'elle avait raison.

Mais alors que ils avançait dans une autre ruelle, Lyria lâcha la main de son ami un bref instant afin de tirer sur un loups qui bloquaient la passage. Mais lorsque elle se retourna son ami avait disparu. Elle fit alors demi tour, mais ne trouva aucune trace de lui. Elle cria alors le prénom de son ami, dans le seul espoir de le trouver, c'est alors qu'elle le retrouva. Son visage soulageait de l'avoir retrouver, se déforma très vite dans une grimace horrifié. La scène était tellement macabre et gore que elle faillit en vomir ses tripes, mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à se contenir.

Plusieurs corps longeaient au sol et parmi eux, elle reconnu vite celui de son père ainsi que celui de Bellatrix. Mais le pire restait l'énorme loup qui était au dessus de Scorpius et qui s'amusait à le mordre à diverses endroits, tandis que sa victime pleurait de douleurs.

« - Scorpius ! » murmura elle à voix basse par peur d'être repéré, malheureusement le murmure fut très bien entendu et à peine cinq secondes plus tard, un autre loup la plaqua au sol et lui mordu en plein milieu de l'omoplate. La douleur était tellement vif qu'elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

De son coté, Draco resta cacher derrière les tonneaux d'alcools en restant le plus silencieux possible. Plus tôt, Draco avait quitté Lyria lorsque il avait entendu des faibles gémissements, apparemment ceux de son frère. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prévenir Lyria, elle tomba sur l'horrible spectacle morbide. Il avait essayer de lui dire, malheureusement se fut trop tard, un autre loup venait tout juste de lui déchirait la peau du thorax laissa ainsi un profonde morsure sanglante.

Puis soudainement d'horribles craquements se firent entendre provenant du loup qui venait de mordre Lyria. Son museau commença à se déformer petit à petit, laissant place à un visage humain. Les poils sombre de l'animal commencèrent a disparaître, enfin par entièrement mais la pilosité était à présent semblable un homme. D'ailleurs il se redressa doucement sur ces deux pattes de derrière.

Si Draco ne venait pas de le voir de ces propres yeux, il n'y aurait sûrement pas vu. Son village venait d'être attaquer par des loups-garou, des hommes pouvant se transformaient en loup.

Avant que Draco puisse faire quoi que se soit une ombre dans son dos, l'attrapa par la chevelure l'obligeant à se lever et à sortir de sa cachette. Là il allait avoir un très gros...

* * *

Information de l'auteur:

Salut ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fais une petite information alors, en voilà 3.

\- Tous d'abord loup alpha, loup oméga sera à partir de maintenant poster tous les mercredi soir vers 21h-22h.

\- L'histoire Deadman Azkaban est en se moment en cours de réécriture, le premier chapitre sera poster à partir du jeudi 17 novembre vers 21h-22h.

\- Il y a trois OS sur le thème de Halloween qui sortiront bien évidement le 31 octobre vers 20h-21h, un genre: horreur tragédie, un autre comédie romantique et le dernier je vous laisse choisir ce que vous aimeriez comme genre, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des mess en privé si vous avez des demandes, à bientôt.

Lyrialoli. ^^


	24. Chapitre 24

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Rencontre avec les Darkhunters

Draco regarda les yeux écarquillés l'énorme loup qui avait tué Lyria, un peu plus tôt. Avant que le blond ne puisse dire quoi que se soit des craquements d'os se firent entendre et petit à petit l'apparence d'un homme prit la place du loup. Cet homme devait sans doute avoir la trentaine facile, mais la première pensé de Draco à propos de l'homme fut qu'il était très musclé. Et c'était un euphémisme.

« - Vous êtes un monstre ! J'espère que vous irez tous brûler en enfer ! » cria Draco en regardant le corps de son amie un peu plus loin.

Mais contrairement à la réaction que Draco s'attendait à voir, c'est à dire que l'homme le tue, il rigola. Vite suivit par les autres meurtriers de son village. Draco fut assez déstabilisé, mais ne laissa rien paraître avec le peu de force qui lui rester. Puis d'un mouvement rapide l'homme l'attrapa par les cheveux et le dirigea contre son gré juste devant lui.

Il avait un visage plutôt ordinaire, mise à part sa barbe naissante qui le vieillissait beaucoup. Ses cheveux étaient marron attaché en chignon mal fait, son look donnait vraiment un air hippie.

« - T'es un marrant toi, parce que tu te crois mieux peut être ? Tu crois que parce que tu es un humain, tu es au dessus de nous ? Pff laisse moi rire ! » fit l'homme en le repoussant contre le sol.

Un autre loup arriva et se transforma à son tour. Il était aussi grand que l'homme et avait le même air hippie.

« - Alpha, il y a cinq encore vivants, ils ont tous été mordu. On les tu ou ... »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que une femme s'avança à son tour.

« - On devrait les tuer comme des chiens qu'ils sont ! »

« - Rosa ! Calme toi voyons. » fit '' L'Alpha, le sourire au lèvres. « C'est parfait, ainsi si on te compte à eux, ça fera six, c'est exactement ce que je voulais. »

Il éclata alors de rire, le genre de rire à vous faire glacez le sang. Et encore une fois, les autres le suivirent dans son rire fou.

Draco tenta de se lever afin de fuir mais l'Alpha l'attrapa à la gorge et sans la moindre difficulté, le souleva comme si il ne pesait rien. Draco bascula dans tous les sens ses jambes afin de se libérer de la prise qui le fessait suffoquer, mais l'Alpha lui mordit profondément une jambe. Ses crocs étaient tellement acérés que Draco sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux sous l'effet de la douleur. Puis petit à petit, sa vision commença à se brouiller et sa tête à tourner. Puis il tomba dans l'inconscience comme les cinq autres survivants avant lui.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

« - Calmez vous, on ne vous veux aucun mal ! » expliqua un lycan d'une quarantaine au groupe de lycanthropes.

Chacun sortit de sa cage et ils reprirent tous leurs formes humaines. Le petit louveteau en tombant de fatigue, tandis que les plus vieux tentèrent de reprendre leurs respirations pour calmer leur coté loup.

« - Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Dean inquiet.

« - Appelez moi, Mike. Suivez moi, mon Alpha souhaiterait vous parlez deux minutes. » expliqua t il.

Le groupe de Lycanthrope le suivit donc, sans pour autant baisse leurs gardes contre le vieux homme. Il restait un lycanthrope, sûrement un Bêta, alors fallait mieux ne pas se laisser distraire. Lorsque ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Harry vit immédiatement le corps du blond qui les avait nourri pendant leurs séjour obligatoire. Son coté loup en grognait d'ailleurs de colère, même si la raison lui était pour le moment inconnu.

« - Calme toi, jeune loup. Je ne veux pas devoir à me battre contre toi ou un de tes amis. Je veux seulement savoir qui vous êtes et de quelle meute vous venez ? » demanda l'Alpha.

« - Lorsque l'on demande le nom à quelqu'un, il faut d'abord se présenter soit même. » répliqua méfiant Théo.

« - Oh bien sur, où avais je la tête ? Je me nomme Avery et voici ma meute. Nous n'avons pas de nom dans notre meute, même si on nous appelle souvent les ''darkhunters''. » fit Avery en les fixant.

Le nom de la meute ne tomba pas dans les oreilles de un sourd pour le groupe, ils connaissaient cette meute, surtout pour les rumeurs sur leurs actions morbides et leurs raids sanglants chez les humains. Il y avait m^me une rumeur qui disait qu'ils se nourrissaient parfois du corps de leurs victimes.

En clair, cette meute était l'une des plus dangereuse du pays pour ne pas dire d'Europe. Il fallait mieux avoir des relations amicales avec eux, sinon ils pouvaient aussi s'attaquer aux autres meutes par pur sadisme.

« - Je m'appelle Harry, voici Ron, Hermione, Théo, Dean et le louveteau Léo. On vient de Gryffondor, un meute de la foret de Sherwood. »

« - Très bien, j'imagine que le groupe que nous avons rencontrer plus tôt dans la journée sont de votre meute, ils devraient arriver bientôt vous cherchez. Nous nous y allons, bonne soirée. »

Chaque membre de meute reprirent alors sa forme lupine et se mirent à partir pour ne laisser que l'Alpha et les jeunes Gryffondor.

« - Ah avant que j'oublie, je vous laisse un petit cadeau, faites en se que vous voulez. Bye bye. » Fit Avery en montrant du doigt le corps de six corps allongés en file en terminant par le blond allongé plus loin des autres.

Puis l'Alpha se transforma à son tour et il partit rejoindre sa meute. À peine partit que Harry accourut auprès du blond et qu'il remarqua la morsure du blond, ainsi que son pouls faible .

« - Il a été mordit. » expliqua Harry le visage décomposé.

À ses mots, Théo et Hermione allèrent vérifier les cinq autres. Et le verdict tomba, ils avaient tous les six mordu. Si ils se réveillaient, ils seraient des lycanthropes comme Antromeda avant eux...


	25. Chapitre 25

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Retour à Gryffondor

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nymphadora, Olivier, Neville et Bill arrivèrent au village, le visage décomposé par le massacre qui leurs fessait face. Mais ils reprirent vite contenance et rejoignirent Harry et les autres.

A peine arriver à leurs hauteurs que Nymphadora se figea sur le corps de Draco. Elle reconnaissait cet odeur si proche de celle de sa mère. Il lui fallu pas longtemps pour faire un lien entre lui et sa mère. Puis elle remarqua la morsure sur le blond ainsi que sur six autres humains.

« - Oh mon dieu ! » fit Bill remarquant lui aussi le morsure plutot visible.

« - C'est Avery qui a fait ça ? » demanda incrédule Neville.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et prit doucement Draco dans ses bras fessant très attention à ne pas le blesser d'avantage.

« - On va quand même pas les emmener ? » fit Olivier inquiet.

« - On va pas les laisser ici pour mort ! » se choqua Hermione.

Dora se mit à courir vers une ruelle plus loin sans la moindre explication. Puis elle revenu avec deux traîneaux à chiens, comme ceux des glaciers tirés par des husky.

« - On les emmène, Dumbledore décidera de leurs sorts lui même. » fit elle.

Théo sans plus attendre prit Lyria dans ses bras et la plaça dans un des traîneaux. Suivit par Harry qui fit de même pour Draco.

Lorsque les six humains furent dans les traîneaux, Bill et Oliviers se transformèrent et sans plus attendre ils partirent du village des chasseurs sans un regard en arrière.

OoOoO oOoOo oOoOo

Le chemin dura deux jours, mais lorsque ils arrivèrent enfin à Gryffondor, ils furent accueillit chaleureusement par leurs familles et amis. Même James avait attendu le retour de son frère avec beaucoup d'impatience. Dumbledore accompagné de Minerva les accueillit joyeusement, mais les réjouissances furent couper net, lorsque les villageois sentirent la présence des six humains encore inconscient dans les traîneaux. La réaction la plus inattendu fut sans aucun doute celle de Sirius qui s'était transformait en loup et qu'il avait faillit tuer pour de bon les humains sans préavis. Fallait dire que Sirius avait toujours une haine bien trop profonde contre les humains pour pouvoir y faire quelques choses à présent.

Les humains furent emmener immédiatement à l'infirmerie sous la protection de Nymphadora, plus que irriter. Elle voulait aller voir sa mère de toute urgence pour lui parler de ses humains venant d'un village de Hanger Wood.. Y avait il un rapport entre ses enfants et sa mère ? Elle avait besoin de réponse...

A peine avait elle posé chez Pomfresh les humains qu'elle partit aussi vite qu'elle pu chez ses parents. Elle allait enfin avoir des réponses sur ses origines maternelle.

Lorsque elle arriva enfin chez ses parents, elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra. Sa mère et son père étaient justement entrain de boire le thé ensemble rigolant amoureusement entre eux. Si Dora n'était pas si pressé, elle les aurait surement laisser tranquille.

« - Maman, faut que je te parle de toute urgence. » fit elle sans même dire bonjours.

« - Euh.. bien sur Dora. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Tu viens de rentrer pour ramener Harry, non ? Il y a un problème ? Quelqu'un est blesser ? » paniqua Antromeda.

Son mari posa simplement sa main sur e genou de sa femme, la fessant se calmer un peu afin que leurs fille puisse enfin s'expliquer.

« - Harry a été emmener dans un village de chasseur dans Hanger Wood. Et avant qu'on arrive, la meute de Avery a brutalement attaquer ce village est à fait que six survivants, malheureusement ils sont tous été mordu. Et avant de partir, j'ai trouver ça... » fit elle en sortant de sa poche un collier en argent avec gravé dessus '' Black Narcissa''.

Le regard de Antromeda se figea alors sur le pendentif, elle se leva doucement et monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour redescendre quelques minutes plus tard avec un deuxième collier identique sauf que celui ci porté le nom de ''Black Antromeda''. Elle ouvra délicatement le collier portant son propre nom. Il y avait à l'intérieure une photo d'elle beaucoup jeune avec deux autres filles, ses deux petites sœurs Narcissa et Bellatrix. Cette photo datait de epu avant qu'elle quitte son village.

« - Qui est ce ? » demanda Nymphadora ignorant tout de la vie de sa mère avant qu'elle ne devienne lycanthrope.

« - C'est mes petites sœurs, celle avec ses cheveux noirs est Bellatrix et celle avec ses cheveux blond s'est Narcissa. » expliqua tremblante Antromeda.

Puis elle ouvrit le collier de sa plus jeune sieur, le pendentif portait deux photos l'une identique à celui de Narcissa, mais l'autre montré Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa et ses deux enfants Draco et Scorpius. La photo les montrait entrain de se serrer dans les bras les un des autres comme une famille chaleureuse. Comme la famille que Antromeda avait, sauf que elle avait du abandonner sa famille pour s'en faire une nouvelle.

Antromeda se mit alors à pleurer pour sa sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas vu grandir, pour ses neveux qu'elle ignorait l'existence et pour chacun des villageois à qui elle aurait pu parler à ses parents qu'elle avait peu connu.

« - Les enfants sur cette photo font partit des survivants, Maman ! » fit sa fille choquée.


	26. Chapitre 26

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Tante Andromeda

Andromeda sentit par cette simple nouvelle, son monde entier tombait sous ses pieds. En à peine 5 minutes, elle venait d'apprendre, que son village de naissance avait été attaqué que sa petite sœur avait eut deux enfants, qu'elle était morte et que ses neveux si ils venaient à se réveiller, ils deviendraient des lycanthropes comme elle avant eux.

Elle se souvenait encore du mal qu'elle avaient eut à sa propre transformation, si elle n'avait pas rencontrer Ted, elle se serait sûrement suicider, tellement devenir lycanthrope du jour au lendemain est difficile.

« - Dora, es-tu sur de toi ? Ses deux enfants sont à l'infirmerie ? » questionna Ted, inquiet.

« - Papa, je peux te garantir que je les ai reconnu immédiatement, en plus l'odeur du plus âgé et assez similaire à celle de maman. »

« - Similaire ? »

« - Oui, elle avait un sérieux air de ressemblance, même si celle de maman et un peu moins sucré que celle du garçon. Malheureusement l'odeur d'Harry m'a empêcher de pouvoir bien le sentir, mais elle m'était nostalgique.

« - Pourquoi il sentait l'odeur de Harry sur lui ? Me dis pas que ... » la voix de Andromeda se coupa dans sa gorge et elle ne pu finir la question qui lui brûlant pourtant les lèvres.

« - Ils sont liés ? J'en sais rien, mais Harry semblait beaucoup plus s'inquiétait pour lui que pour les six autres humains dans son cas. »

« - Ils sont sept ! » s'alarma Ted choqué.

Nymphadora hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur sa mère livide. Andromeda était déjà une femme frêle et pale, mais lorsque cette dernière était inquiète, son état pouvait facilement devenir alarmant. Plus d'une fois, un simple stress l'avait fait tomber gravement malade ou fiévreuse. Heureusement avec les années, Ted avait trouver le moyen de la détendre et la rassurer.

Ted se plaça derrière sa femme et doucement plaça l'une de ses mains devant ses yeux et il commença à lui chuchoter à l'oreille des paroles rassurantes, tandis que de son autre main il caressa son ventre de manière circulaire. La panique de Andromeda se calma doucement et lorsque elle retrouva un petit peu de couleur, Ted libéra ses yeux et l'enlaça.

« - Tu veux qu'on aille les voir ? » chuchota Ted.

Andromeda sembla brusquement mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ni comment elle devait agir envers ses neveux. Tellement de question flottaient dans son esprits que elle ne su quoi répondre à son mari.

« - Dromeda, peut importe ton choix, je serais là pour te soutenir. Mais je te connais assez pour te dire que si tu ne vas pas voir ses enfants tu t'en voudra. Ses deux enfants que dis je, tes neveux on besoin de toi, d'un parent qui peut les rassurer et leurs dire qu'ils ne sont pas seul. Je sais que tu peux le faire, tu es celle qui les comprendra le mieux ici. Je crois en toi et je sais que à deux on peut tout faire, on est un duo nan ? »

Andromeda lâcha un petit rire sur la fin de la phrase de son mari, c'étaient comme ça que Ted avait réussi à la faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Il l'a considérer comme son égal comme une personne à part entière malgré ses origines.

« - Oui, on est un duo. »

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Ça fessait une semaine, que Harry et les autres étaient rentrer à Gryffondor. Andromeda passait tout les jours avec son mari voir comment aller les jeunes anciens humains, comme Harry sauf que lui n'allait voir que SON blond. D'ailleurs avec Théo et Ron, ils étaient à présent entraîner par Sirius, voulant que cette petit mésaventures en captivité ne se reproduise pas. Inutile de dire que celui qui s'en sortait le mieux était Théo qui avait prit l'habitude de aider Sirius dans ses taches de Bêta.

Alors que le trio fessaient tant bien que mal, les deux cents pompes demandait par Sirius alors qu'ils venaient à peine de faire en course le tour du village en une vingtaine de minutes. Tout à coup, James accourut vers eux. La mine choquait.

« Un des humain est réveillé ! »

Harry perdit aussitôt toute ses couleurs et courut en direction de l'infirmerie, n'écoutant pas les appel de Sirius et de Ron. Théo le suivant dans sa course, ils arrivèrent très rapidement dans l'infirmerie, mais ils furent aussitôt arriver, sèchement réprimander par Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière du village.

« On ne court pas dans une infirmerie ! Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous sorte de force, que je vous y reprenne plus ! »

Les deux dominant s'excusèrent et plus calmement ils entrèrent dans la chambre qu'on avez attribuer aux sept nouveaux lycanthropes. Lorsque ils ouvrèrent la porte, le regard d'Harry se posa immédiatement sur le lit où avait été installer Draco, à son arrivé, tandis que Théo regarda en direction de Lyria, deux à coté de celui du blond.

Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre beaucoup plus vite et fort, lorsque il croisa le regard gris mercure du garçon.

« - Qui êtes vous ? » demanda la voix enroulé le blond.

TOC, TOC, TOC

Harry se tourna rapidement en direction de la porte pour voir arriver Andromeda, Ted et Seamus. Seamus était l'assistant de Pomfresh, puisque il voulait devenir médecin, comme son père.

« - Salut Harry, Théo, vous êtes arrivés vite, tout les deux dit donc. »

« - Salut Seamus, Bonjour Dromeda, bonjour Ted. » firent les deux dominants.

Tout à coup, la porte se rouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître un Sirius en colère et un Ron rouge de fatigue.

« - Qui vous a permis de partir en plein entraînement, vous deux ?! »

« -, Au risque de me répéter, vous êtes ici dans une chambre d'infirmerie, pas dans un hôtel ! Si vous voulez crier, vous n'avez cas aller ailleurs ! » cria Madame Pomfresh en fixant Sirius.


	27. Chapitre 27

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 27: Première approche

Pomfresh s'approcha doucement de Draco ne voulant surtout pas lui faire peur. Malheureusement l'état dans lequel était Draco ne lui facilita pas la tache, plus elle s'approchait et plus Draco s'enfonçait se faire mal pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux deux.

« - Je ne te veux aucun mal. je veux seulement vérifié si tes blessures guérisse bien. Est ce que je peux m'approcher, ça ne durera pas longtemps. »

Draco se redressa un peu et hocha faiblement la tête, pas pour autant confiant envers Pomfresh. Elle lui fit enlevé son t-shirt et commença à vérifier le bandage, puis lui demanda son niveau de douleur, sa tension, puis sa motricité.

« - Tu es en bonne santé, ta blessure est presque guérie et elle n'est heureusement pas infecté, ensuite ta tension est relativement normal, même si un peu rapide et il semble que tu n'es aucune lésion. Puis je te demander ton nom et prénom ainsi que ton age, s'il te plait ? »

« - D...Draco...Malfoy... j'ai... 16 ans... »

« - Malfoy ? Tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? » s'alarma Andromeda soudainement.

Elle se souvenait que trop bien de Lucius, après tout c'était de lui la raison qu'il l'avait poussée vingt-un ans plutôt de partir et que elle était à présent à Gryffondor. Même si à présent, elle était heureuse, à l'époque elle a beaucoup souffert à cause de ce soir là. il était comme marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. mais le plus dur pour Andromeda fut la pensée que Lucius et Narcissa puissent être mariés et avoir deux enfants. Lucius avait joué de la gentillesse et de la douceur de sa petite sœur, cette simple pensé lui donnait des haut de cœur, elle se refusait d'y penser. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à Narcissa, ni à Bellatrix...

Elle avait vraiment perdu beaucoup trop de monde, pour elle puisse penser une seule seconde à laisser Draco se débrouillait tout seul, alors elle est là pour l'aider.

« - Vous êtes qui ? » demanda le jeune Malfoy.

« - Je m'appelle Andromeda Tonks, mais auparavant je m'appelais Andromeda Black... »

Draco parut immédiatement choqué par le nom et le prénom de Dromeda. Elle se demanda alors si on lui avait déjà parler d'elle, cela aurait pu expliquer son choque, mais si c'était le cas, que savait il d'elle ? Comment on l'a voyait après qu'elle soit partie ?

« - Vous êtes la sœur de ma mère, Narcissa Black ? »

Dromeda hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Ted lui prit la main et lui serra comme pour lui donner du courage. Fallait avouer qu'elle commençait sérieusement à en manquer.

« - On m'a pourtant dit que vous étiez morte, lorsque vous n'aviez que 17 ans ? »

« - C'est une longue histoire... mais je te promet qu'on en parlera ensemble lorsque tu viendras à la maison... enfin si tu veux bien... Est ce que tu te souviens de quelques choses, je veux dire avant de perdre connaissance ? »

« - Si vous parlez de l'attaque et de ses loups-garou qui ont détruit mon... je veux dire notre village, oui je m'en souviens. d'ailleurs ça m'étonne que je sois encore en vie... »

La derniere phrase de Draco lacha brusquement un froid dans la pièce au point ou même Pomfresh ne pu détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Tu as été mordu et tu es devenu un lycanthrope ! Tu n'es pour le moment en transformation, lors de la prochaine pleine lune, tu le seras. tu as de la chance la prochaine et dans un mois ! Bon maintenant, Harry, Ron, Théo vous retournez vous entraînez. on a perdu bien assez de temps pour un stupide humain qui ne devrait même pas être là ! »

Andromeda sembla vraiment vexé, soit Sirius avait une bonne raison de détester les humains, mais ni elle, ni son fieule ne méritait cette haine.

« - Sirius, comment oses tu parler comme ça d'un enfant ! » fit la douce voix très énervé de Rémus Lupin Black.

Sirius sursauta prit au dépourvu.

Alors que Sirius tentait tant bien que mal de se justifier, Harry se rapprocha doucement de Draco qui s'était cacher sous sa couette à l'arrivé brutale de Rémus, et le prit dans ses bras afin de cesser ses tremblements.

« - Tu ne crains rien, Draco. Je te promet que tu n'as plus rien à craindre, on est pas tous comme la meute de Avery, celle qui vous a attaquez. Et je voulez te dire merci pour ses repas que tu nous ramené. »

« - Tu veux dire que tu fessais partit de ceux en cage ? »

Harry le sourire au lèvre hocha la tête, heureux que le blond lui parle normalement.

« - Tu étais lequel des loups ? »

« - Devine.»

Draco se mit alors à l'aide de ses souvenirs à tenter de trouver la forme lupine de Harry, tandis que celui-ci caresser tendrement les cheveux clair de Draco. Et contrairement à ses habitudes, Draco le laissa faire, plutôt à l'aise avec Harry, malgré le fait qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

« - Et toi ! Lâche tout de suite, mon frère ! Sale Violeur ! » Cria brusquement la scène mignonne entre Harry et Draco.

Scorpius venait lui aussi de se réveiller et sembla beaucoup moins coopérative que son grand frère.

« - Comment ose tu traités mon frère de violeur, il est clair que c'est ton frère qui aguiche le mien ! Harry n'y peut rien si ton frère à le feu au cul ! »

Ni plus ni moins, Scorpius se jeta littéralement sur James qui avait prit la défense de Harry. Les poings se balançaient de gauche à droite, sans que personne ne ose sans approcher de peur de se prendre un poing perdu.

Ce fut évidement Pomfresh qui du revenir en furie séparer les deux garçons, tandis que les spectateurs regardaient figer la scène. Elle ordonna immédiatement à James de sortir, si il ne voulait pas avoir de sérieux problème. Tandis que elle força Scorpius à retourner dans son lit, pour l'ausculter.


	28. Chapitre 28

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Le redoutable Scorpius Malfoy

« - Tu vas le lâcher un peu, au dirait une sangsue ! » fit Scorpius, alors qu'il était censé lire un livre.

Depuis la veille, à son réveil le cadet Malfoy empêchait chaque tentative de Harry de s'approchait de Draco. A croire que il avait un radar sur lui, car à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec son grand frère, Scorpius arrivait 5 secondes plus tard, pour l'envoyer promener. Le pire restait lorsque James et Scorpius se croisaient, ils pouvaient se battre 5 fois par jours que le jour suivant, ils en fessaient autant.

« - Scorpius ! Arrête d'être aussi malpoli, Harry n'a rien fait de mal ! »

« - Ouvre les yeux, il est exactement comme Digorry ! Il veut te baiser, puis il te jettera pour un autre ! »

« - C'est Faux, Harry n'est pas comme ça ! Et même si c'était le cas je suis bien assez grand pour me défendre seul ! »

Scorpius se renfrogna, mais ne rajouta rien, ne voulant pas se disputer avec son frère surtout devant ce violeur en chaleur. c'était son devoir son grand frère, il était bien trop gentil et naïf et surtout faible pour se protéger lui même. C'était lui le frère costaud après tout ! pensa Scorpius.

Harry s'éloigna un peu de Draco malgré son horrible envie de au contraire se rapprocher de lui, mais il ne voulait surtout pas éloigner Draco de sa dernière famille, il ne pouvais pas être à ce point égoïste. Et Draco et Harry continuèrent de parler de leurs goûts.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Dans la chambre du dernier garçon de la famille Weasley, se trouvaient en ce moment même Hermione et Ron tendrement enlacés.

« - Tu m'as manqué, mon cœur. »

« - Toi aussi, Ron. »

Ron se positionna au dessus de sa petite amie et il l'embrassa passionnément. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que les deux amoureux n'avaient guère pu passer du temps ensemble que se soit à cause des parents de Hermione qui voulaient que leur unique fille reste un peu avec eux ou à cause des entraînements de Ron.

Ils passèrent alors un petit moment à s'embrasser avant que Hermione ne décide d'inverser les rôles et de se positionner au dessus. Elle déboutonna rapidement sa chemise, son soutien-gorge et son pantalon et plaqua sa poitrine contre Ron qui malaxait sans vergogne les fesses de cette dernière.

« - C'est pas juste qu'il n'y a que moi qui est nue. Tu veux que je t'aide ? » proposa malicieuse Hermione.

Ron étonnait par la proposition de sa petite amie accepta. Et délicatement Hermione ôta le pantalon suivit du caleçon du roux. Il tenu d'ailleurs pas d'avantage et éclata sauvagement sa propre chemise sous les yeux très amusé de la brune.

Il retourna de nouveau les places et il glissa ses doigts entre les jambes de Herm' qui semblait comme le roux ne plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus. Alors par pure vengeance, Ron caressa en premier sa cuisse, dessinant sur celle-ci des sortes de arabesques invisibles.

Hermione en grogna de frustration mais se laissa faire.

Ron commença alors enfin à titiller son clitoris et elle lâcha un gémissement des plus luxueux, surtout aux oreilles de Ron. Lorsque il inséra le troisième doigts, Hermione gémit bruyamment, Ron venait de trouver sa prostate et sembler la marteler avec ses doigts.

Lorsque il rentra enfin son engin, Hermione et Ron furent au ange. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et Ron s'enfonça aussi profond que possible, martelant Hermione toujours plus vite et plus fort. Elle criait de plaisir, tandis que Ron gémissait à en devenir dingue.

Lorsque leurs orgasmes prient fin, Ron se retira doucement de sa tendre et la prit dans ses bras.

« - Ça te dit un deuxième round ? » proposa Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

« - Je vais te massacrer, espèce de blond insipide ! » Cria le brun, les cheveux hérissé comme un hérisson.

« - Tu peux parler avec ton nid de poule sur ta tête et de ta taille de minimoys ! » répondit avec la même tonicité Scorpius.

« - Un miniquoi ? Tu es tellement idiot que tu es obligé de inventé de nouveaux mots ? » se moqua le premier.

« - Je n'invente rien du tout, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu es un petit homme des caverne qui ne sort jamais de sa foret ! »

« - Tu vas voir, il va te faire quoi l'homme des cavernes ! »

Et c'est ainsi que commença la dixième bagarre entre James Potter et Scorpius Malfoy. Même si encore une fois, ils n'avaient vraiment pas bien choisi le lieu, inutile de dire que c'était à l'infirmerie et que Pomfresh allait sûrement débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre pour de nouveau les séparer.

Mais étonnamment l'infirmière n'arriva pas, alors que les poings et les coups se fessaient rage entre les deux ados.

« - Vous avez fini de vous battre ! » fit une voix que seul Scorpius connaissait.

Surpris les deux opposés s'écartèrent pour fixer choquer celui qui venait de les interrompe d'une manière plutôt incongrue.


	29. Chapitre29

Titre : Loup alpha, loup oméga

Genre :Romance, lycanthrope, omegaverse, humour

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione

Rating :M

Résumé :Harry Potter, jeune lycanthrope de dix-huit ans, dominant vit tranquillement dans son village, Gryffondor. Mais lors d'une partie de chasse, il se fait capturé par des chasseur sous sa forme lupine. Que lui arrivera t-il ? Et qu'est qui lui veut le blondinet ?

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Retour à la réalité

« - Alors ici, c'est la maison de l'Alpha, Dumbledore. Là c'est le pub, les trois balai dirigée par Madame Rosmerta, elle fait un super bon hydromel et ses cocktails sont exquis. Puis il y a le magasin de Fred et George, les grands frères de Ron, le grand roux que tu as déjà vu. Ce magasin est spécialisé sur les farces et attrapes. Si tu veux faire une blague ou te venger de quelqu'un je te le conseille. » Ria Harry.

Draco lui rendit son sourire mais il le perdit en pensant que autrefois il en aurait bien eut besoin contre Cédric Digorry ou Vladimir Cross. Mais c'était trop tard l'un était mort et l'autre entre le coma et la lycanthropie.

« - Ensuite il y a l'auberge, la tête du Sanglier, le gérant est le frère de l'Alpha, Abelforth Dumbledore. Son fish and chips est juste un délice. » changea de sujet Harry en voyant le regard du blond s'assombrir.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Rémus et Sirius sortirent main dans la main de l'auberge. Le regard des deux quarantenaire s'illuminèrent lorsque ils croisèrent Harry, mais le regard de Sirius s'assombrir aussitôt qu'il vit qui l'accompagner.

« - Bonjour Rémus, bonjour Sirius. Draco, si je me trompe pas tu ne connais pas encore Rémus ? » fit enthousiaste Harry.

« - Bonjour... »

« - Ravie de te rencontrer Draco, Andromeda m'a beaucoup parler de toi. N'hésite pas à venir si tu a le moindre problème. On se verra ce soir, après tout se sera la peine lune. Pas trop inquiet, j'espère ? »

Draco se figea à l'annonce de Rémus. Ce soir se serait la pleine lune... Lui et Scorpius allaient devenir ce soir de vrais lycanthropes. La réalité de la situation lui revenait alors en plein visage. Il n'était plus humain, il n'était pas non plus un lycanthrope, il était pas né loup garou alors il était quoi ? Cette question était dans sa tête sans arrêt et seul Harry arrivait à lui faire oublier quelques heures cette horrible vérité. Aussi étrange que ça pouvait paraître, il se sentait apaisait lorsque il était avec Harry alors que avec son propre frère, il se sentait mal. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa famille, ses amis, son village.

Être avec Scorpius lui rappelait qu'il était faible, lui rappelait qu'il était orphelin, que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient entre la lycanthropie et le coma à vie.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, ça se passera bien. » chuchota à son oreille Harry.

Draco sursauta et son visage se teinta rapidement de rouge.

« - Pourquoi ne pas aller manger un pique-nique entre vous ? Si vous voulez je peux aller vous faire un casse-croûte ? » proposa Rémus taquin.

La proposition de Rémus enchanta Harry qui avait à présent les yeux plein d'étoiles. Mais la proposition choqua aussi Sirius, mais pas de la même manière. Il était outré que son mari pousse Harry à passer du temps seul à seul avec ce chasseur. Il se sentait trahi par sa propre moitié.

« - Ça te dit Draco ? » demanda Harry presque en sautillant.

Rémus tenta de ne pas rire, si on lui avait un jour dit que Harry pourrait avoir un coté si enfantin en lui, il se serait inquiété de la santé mental de celui ci.

Mais avant que Draco ne puisse répondre James et Scorpius l'interrompit.

« - Blaise est réveillé ! »

« - Un autre vient de se réveiller ! »

Les deux ennemis avaient parler si vite et en même temps que si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliqué, Harry les aurait enquiquiner pour son propre plaisir. Mais la situation n'était pas adéquat. Sans attendre Draco partit à toute vitesse en direction de l'infirmerie avec à ses talons Scorpius, Harry et James. Rémus et Sirius les regardant courir l'un amusé et l'autre contrarié.

« - Dire qu'à une autre époque c'était nous qui courrions comme ça. » ricana Rémus en reprenant son chemin avec son mari.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Lorsque Draco arriva à l'infirmerie, il fut agréablement accueillit par la douce voix de Pomfresh lui disant de ne pas courir dans l'infirmerie. Mais ne ralentit pas pour autant sa course, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec fracas pour tomber nez à nez avec Blaise.

Draco sentit d'un coup toute sa peur, toute sa haine, toute sa tristesse remonté en lui et il explosa en sanglot. Il pleura la mort de ses propre, le changement brutale de sa vie, son envie de changer le passé, tellement de chose que ils voulait changer, dire ou faire.

Blaise le prit dans ses bras malgré ses interrogations sans réponse. Il le berça doucement dans ses bras lui chuchotant à son oreille que il n'était pas seul, que lui était là comme ses parents, son frère ou Lyria. Cette phrase sembla donner un coup de poignard dans le cœur des deux Malfoy, sachant que leur parents n'étaient plus et que Lyria était... pas disponible en ce moment. D'ailleurs Draco tenta malgré ses hoquets et ses larmes de lui expliquait se qui s'était passer, mais ne compris rien. Alors Scorpius se dirigea vers le rideau qui caché le lit ou se trouvait Lyria endormit, plongée peut être dans un coma éternelle. Là Blaise perdit toute les couleurs de son visage, l'horrible réalité lui vola en plein visage et d'un coup tout les événements arrivés au village lui révère en mémoire. Alors il resserra sa prise lui Draco qui pleurait encore dans ses bras.

« - Scorpius qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda la voix cassé de Blaise, les larmes au yeux.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Lorsque Scorpius termina son récit, Blaise éclata de rire. Il n'avait jamais cru au surnaturelle alors qu'on lui dise que il était entourer de loup garou depuis son réveil et que en plus de cela il était un aussi, était assez perturbant. Mais il perdit vite son sourire lorsque il remarqua que le visage des personnes présentes dans la chambre étaient très sérieux.

« - Attend tu es sérieux ?! »

Scorpius hocha simplement la tête. Et Blaise prit sa tête entre ses mains afin de assimiler la situation peu commune dans le quel il était. Draco se colla à lui, ne pleurant plus, il lui expliqua à son tour que Lyria ainsi que Vladimir Cross, Millicent Bulstrode et Gregory Goyle étaient en ce moment même entre la transformation en loup garou et le coma éternelle.

Blaise n'en tient plus et courut jusqu'au lit de son amie et lui cria de se réveiller, de ne pas le laisser, de ouvrir les yeux, de lui dire que ce n'était qu'une farce. Malheureusement Lyria ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Blaise la serra tendrement contre lui.

« - Harry je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas venir pique niquer avec toi, je dois rester avec Blaise, il a besoin de moi..» murmura Draco en regardant tristement ses deux amis.

« - Je comprend ne t'inquiète pas, on se verra ce soir. Bon courage, à vous deux. James vient on va les laisser entre eux. » répondit Harry avec un pincement au cœur.


End file.
